Hidden in the Mountain
by Syphon135
Summary: Tsukune Aono, an average guy forced into a school full of monsters. He just wants to live out his boring life and graduate, but things just love to get in his way.
1. A Deadly School

**Hidden in the Mountain**

Tsukune an average teenage boy comes to a very dangerous school. Driven by hormones and aided by an uncanny ability. How will he graduate from this dangerous school, much less survive!? A rewrite of my old fanfic Another Try.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLLOOO! <strong>

**The long awaited rewrite of my fanfic Another Try is finally here. **

**I hope you enjoy the story and don't forget to review!**

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form. **

**Chapter 1 A Deadly School**

Tsukune Aono, an average teenage boy was going to his first day of high school. He didn't know what exactly to expect. He had after all never been to a boarding school before, and this Youkai Academy seemed strange. Just the name alone caused weird thoughts, 'Monster Academy' was indeed a very odd name for a school. Perhaps an inside joke on the students being rowdy? He hoped not, all Tsukune wanted was to complete high school peacefully.

"…**You are…the new student enrolling in Youkai Academy?**" The bus driver asked from the front of the bus. Tsukune being the only person on the bus used process of elimination to determine he was talking to him.

"Ah yeah"

"**He he in that case you had best prepare yourself now…**"

Tsukune didn't reply, frowning as he thought over how exactly his parents had found this school. His father had found a flyer that a random priest dropped in front of him. He called it "Gods; work", Tsukune was skeptical. But his mother instantly agreed to this school as he had failed his entrance exams for all other high schools. As soon as Tsukune's mother agreed to the idea, it was already put into place.

"**Hehehe when we come out of this loooong tunnel we'll be right in front of the school.** **Youkai Academy is a VEEERRRY** **HORRIFYING SCHOOL!**" The bus driver called out, peering back towards Tsukune. Revealing his bright yellow eyes under the shadow of his bus cap.

Tsukune couldn't form words as he sputtered out random syllables Feeling a great chill go down his spine. The bus drove through the tunnel. Tsukune being totally unaware of the bright lights that flickered outside. Still relaying the message of the bus driver in his head. The bus pulled to a stop in front of a scarecrow with a bulletin board nailed to it. Signaling the location of the bus stop.

"**Hehe, we have arrived sonny boy, don't let the door hit you on the way out." **He said chuckling to himself as Tsukune stumbled forward, slightly shaking. Nearly tripping down the steps. Tsukune looked around for a moment before turning back around to say his thanks to the bus driver. Only to see the bus had already driven off, leaving him with the scarecrow. Several crows sitting on the branches of a large dead tree nearby. Lightning crackled in the distance with no storm clouds in sight.

Tsukune released a small nervous chuckle as he peered across the literally red sea to what he assumed was the school. '_It looks like a haunted mansion from top to bottom! Well I better get moving, who knows how long it will take to get there.' _He thought before turning to start walking towards the school.

Tsukune walked down the path to what he believed was the school. Tsukune kept turning his head around, slightly jumping from the constant kawing, hoots, and moans from the forest around him. Not to mention this constant squeaking that kept coming behind him. Tsukune sighed and shrugged his shoulders after the fourth time of the squeaking. Ignoring the fifth time he heard it even though it sounded much closer than before.

Tsukune didn't have much time to think on the matter before seeing stars and a searing pain in the back of his head. Groaning as he lifted himself up off the ground, putting his hand on something very soft. Using it as leverage to get him back to a kneeling position. He earned a slight "eep" in the process, causing him to freeze. Looking at what he had under his hand to see that he had grabbed onto the inner thigh of a very long leg.

His eyes traveled up a very feminine body with long pink hair resting behind her back. Looking up over her small lips to meet with two large green eyes peering back into his. A slight blush over her cheeks. _'CUUUUTE! I totally touched her thigh!' _ Tsukune thought as he rocketed back from a powerful nosebleed. Landing a few feet away on his butt.

"Ah, oh no blood…" The girl said gasping, quickly crawling forward. Producing a handkerchief and reaching forward to wipe the blood from his face before stalling. "Oh…the scent… of blood. I, I can't" She said mumbling, collapsing onto Tsukune. "I lose control when I smell that scent." She said leaning into Tsukune.

'_Scent?' _Tsukune thought before smelling her hair which held a pleasant jasmine scent.

"I'm sorry but… It's just 'cuz…" She said reaching up and looking at Tsukune's face before leaning slightly down. "I'm a Vampire." She said before burying her fangs into his neck, drinking his blood.

'_Oh Vampire? That's nice…VAMPIRE!?' _ Tsukune thought as the girl pulled back realizing what she was doing. Forgetting to seal the wound she had made. Letting Tsukune jump up to his feet in a single stroke, and run around like a headless chicken screaming while blood spurted out the two holes on his neck. "My blood's been sucked! Out of nowhere I had my blood sucked!?"

"I'm sorry, I'm Moka Akashiya. I didn't mean to, I just smelled your scent… and I couldn't control myself, I'm so sorry!"

"Vampireee, you mean like the bloodsucking monsters that hate crosses and garlic!?"

"Yes, thank you so much for the treat, your blood s sooo yummy." Moka said dreamily as she cupped her face with her hands. Remembering back to the wonderful taste of Tsukunes' blood. The two eventually started to walk again down the path towards the school. Being quiet until Moka spoke up. "Er…Um…So you really hate our kind…Vampires?"

"Huh!? No, I uh, I wouldn't say that! I mean, Vampires are pretty unique!"

"Really!? Then…would you mind being my friend? I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here!" Moka asked a large smile on her face.

"Um, uh sure thing." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head. '_Whoa, definitely cute' _Tsukune thought before realizing he hadn't introduced himself yet. "Oh yeah, I'm Aono Tsukune, pleased to meet you."

"I'm very pleased to meet you. When the entrance ceremony is over please talk to me some more ok?"

"Sure thing." Tsukune said as they walked through the front gate of the school. _'But what is up with that Vampire thing?' _

After the entrance ceremony with an overzealous teacher. The new students were sent to their respective homerooms. Tsukune sat amongst his classmates, he had not found Moka after the ceremony. Finding his way to his homeroom without her. "Hello everyone and welcome to Youkai Academy! I am your home room teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know this but…this school is…a school built for the sake of monsters to attend!"

'…_Huh?'_

"At this academy you will be studying how to coexist with humans! In order for us monsters to continue to survive, we have no choice but to continue to peacefully coexist with the humans. The earth has already come under control of the humans! So for that reason you will live at this academy in human form! You are to never allow another student to know your true form. Do you understand!? It's a matter of being able to disguise yourself well as a human this is the foundation for coexistence."

"Hey teacher, would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans? And in the case of beautiful girls, better to molest them." A student asked in front of Tsukune. He was covered in piercings on his face. Several on his right ear, and another on his bottom lip. His shirt was slightly open at the top and untucked, leaving his tie loosened as he slouched back in his chair.

Tsukune had trouble sitting in his chair, slightly shaking. Desperately wanting to bolt from the room and run for his life. _'No, no they're joking. Or…or I'm dreaming! They aren't truly monsters! This is all a big first day joke meant to scare us! I…I have to get out of this school!' _

"Oh! Well we can't do that because if we do that then the humans would kill us. What humans lack in strength make up for in cunning and numbers."

"Excuse me sorry I'm late, after the entrance ceremony I got lost in the school."

Moka stepped into the room, all eyes turning to her. "Oh it's ok, why don't you introduce yourself and take a seat where you like." Nekonome said turning her attention to the new arrival. _'Well, what a cute one.' _

"Ok, I'm Moka Akashiya it is a pleasure to meet you all!"

The class erupted into whispers and soon shouts over Moka's beauty. Displaying their joy of her being in their class.

"…Mo…Moka…" Tsukune said while Moka was passing him

"Huh!?...Tsukune...? It's Tsukuneee! We're in the same class!?" Moka yelled ecstatically while jumping at the poor boy, sending them both to the floor besides his desk.

The class erupted into shouts again wondering what relation this guy had with this beautiful girl. After class ended Moka locked arms with Tsukune and dragged him throughout the school, admiring it as they went.

'_Wha… What is this!? Is this a dream? It has to be… Today has been just like being inside a dream. If I can be this happy I guess the monsters aren't that big a deal!' _Tsukune thought as Moka continued pulling him through the school, nearing the stairs to the second floor. Moka and Tsukune drawing attention as they passed. The nearby boys contemplating whether or not to kill Tsukune now or later. _'Eeh hehe, bl…bloodthirsty!?' _

"Hmm, such a pretty one."

The new voice brought Tsukune out of his thoughts as he looked ahead. Seeing the classmate who was talking about just killing the humans. The whispering of the nearby crowd told him his name was Saizou Komiya before he even introduced himself. Normally he would try to make friends, but a feeling in his gut told him to get away from him.

"You are called Moka Akashiya are you not? I am your classmate Saizou Komiya! Salutations! By the way, why is a beautiful girl like yourself associating with a guy like this?" Saizou asked before lifting Tsuune up in the air by his collar. "Wouldn't someone like me be far superior to that sort of scummy guy? Why don't we go off somewhere? Just the two of us, and have some fun? Why don't we just go out for a bit?" Saizou asked, closing the distance between himself and Moka.

"Wa?"

"I'm sorry I'm having fun with Tsukune right now!" Moka called out, pulling Tsukune from Saizou's grip and ran. Dragging Tsukune behind her.

"Hmpf, just watch me. I never allow a nice woman like you to escape."

After a moment of running they rounded the corner and hid behind the stairs. "That was surprising wasn't it? I got a little scared. Are you okay Tsukune?"

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. Moka…why are you so friendly to someone like me? Even though I'm just a worthless mediocre guy…" Tsukune said scratching the back of his head. _'I have never been that concise with a girl before'_

"Don't say that! To me… you're not mediocre or anything Tsukune!" Moka called out surprising him.

"Huh!?"

"Be….Besides…We're on blood sucking terms." Moka said cupping her cheeks in embarrassment. "Be proud of yourself! You have Grade A blood Tsukune. It's way better than any of the blood I've drank before from the blood transfusion packs! It's full of bodied, and sweetness and mineral balance are all perfect!"

"**WHAT AM I FOOD!?" **

"Well…actually you know…th…that was my first time Tsukune…"

"Huh!?"

"You're the first person whose body I have ever fed from Tsukune. That feeling…I'll never forget it." Moka said lightly blushing.

"Moka-san…"

Moka randomly shoved Tsukune into the wall, cracking the stone in the form of his body. "Oh… I'm so embarrassed." Moka said before running off into the courtyard. "Let's have some fun, let's check out the academy some more!"

'_Y…yeah…" 'Supernaturally strong Moka…'_

The two walked all over the school, looking at all the sights. The cafeteria, surrounding forest, and eventually ending up at the dorms. _'It feels just like I'm on kind of a date with Moka-san. Wow… this is too good, I feel sort of giddy…'_

"Look Tsukune." Moka called out randomly pointing over towards the dorms. "This is the school dorm we'll be living in!"

"Dorm…?" Tsukune asked looking over to where Moka was pointing.

The dorms were in decent shape. A cemetery was placed in front of the entrance. It appeared to be divided into two different sections. One section must have been for the boys and the other for the girls. Both sections held six levels each allowing plenty of dorms and dorm space. But overall it was a monsters' school so it still held a creepy vibe as crows flew over kawing to one another. Conversing and talking trash about last night's pigeon bowling tournament.

'_Creeeeepy! Come to tthink of it, how did I get to such a creepy place without realizing it? I…I wonder if I can live for 3 years in a place like this…' _Tsukune thought as his eyes traveled over the dorm building.

"So cool! Such a building full of dignity and character…"

"No way!? What are you looking at!?"

"Oh, you don't like it Tsukune? Even though you're a monster. Oh, speaking of which what kind of monster are you Tsukune?"

'_I…I'm a human but.' _

"Uh….well I'm uh…"

"Oh…letting your true form out is against the school rules isn't it!? Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question." Moka said apolitically while Tsukune breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Oh, speaking of which I can't really see you as anything except a normal human Moka-san. Are you really a Vam…Vampire!?"

"Yep, of course right now, I look pretty human but…" Moka started to say before spreading her collar out, showing her rosary more. "You see if I take this rosary on my chest off. I become the real thing, an evil and scary Vampire."

'_Rosary!?'_

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing off a Vampire's power. Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict. I put this rosary on myself so I'd keep my Vampire powers sealed."

'_Is she serious!? Even though Moka is so cute and gentle… She is still very different from me after all… Is she really not a human!?'_

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed, we do still end up craving blood." Moka said slowly, putting her hand on Tsukune's chest as she crept closer.

"Huh…Whoa Moka…"

"My weakness." Moka said before latching onto Tsukune's neck, taking a drink from her new favorite juice box. Tsukune released a howl of pain, running around as if a headless chicken once Moka let him go.

The next morning Tsukune was walking down the path leading to the school from the dorms. A slip of paper in his hands. The letters _"School withdrawal notice" _written on it. People walked past as they made their way towards school to start their second day. "It's already morning… I ended up writing my withdrawal notice just in case but, should I really give up or should I stay? I don't want to be separated from Moka-san…"

"…Hey…wait up loverboy."

Looking around him for the source of the voice. He saw Saizou reaching out and grabbing onto his collar. '_Saizou!' _Saizou picked Tsukune up and slammed him into the concrete wall behind him. Indenting the wall with Tsukune's body, catching the attention of the passing by crowd.

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday, and you're gonna pay for it today. Your true form, what is your true form!?"

'_This is bad, if it gets out that I'm human I'll be killed.'_

"True form? I…I'm a Va… Vampire!" Tsukune said causing Saizou to let him go. Punching where Tsukune's head just was, smashing the wall.

"Vampire you say!? Vampires are immortal atrocious western monsters! It's even said they're the best of all monsters at using their supernatural powers. Are you such a Vampire!? Don't lie to me…" Saizou asked, his hand growing in size, letting the veins budge and his finger nails turn sharper.

'_His hand…'_

Saizou turned around, letting Tsukune slump down to the ground. "Anyway, don't go near Moka again! If you even talk to her again you're a dead boy." Saizou called out, the crowd slowly disappearing, whispering to themselves.

Tsukune was busy running around in circles franticly as his mind screamed at him. His luggage swaying back and forth with his movements. _'This isn't a joke! Horrible, too horrible for words… He smashed concrete to pieces with his bare hands! I'm too scared of these monsters, I'm going to be killed!' _

"Oh…? Tsukune? Mornin'!" Moka called out jumping onto his back. "If we don't hurry we're gonna be tardy." Moka said turning Tsukune's attention to her. "Tsu…Tsukune? What's with all the luggage?" Moka asked finally noticing the luggage Tsukune was carrying.

"I can't help it Moka-san. This school is just too scary! I wanna go to a human school."

"A human one…? No way! You can't go off to some human school. I hate those humans!" Moka yelled causing Tsukune to lose his fear and be replace by shock.

"Huh!?"

"You know… I actually went to a human school up through middle school… I was so isolated… It was sooo tough. But then I met you, and you said that you didn't mind me being a Vampire. So this is the first time I haven't felt alone! You can't go Tsukune… Let's study hard at this academy together." Moka said earning a moment of silence from Tsukune as he looked down.

"**IF…**If I said I was one of those humans that you hate? Would you still stop me?"

"Huh!?" Moka asked her face losing its color.

"I'm…human. **I AM A HUMAN**! Through some kind of mistake I ended up being let into this school but I'm different from you!"

"No...There's no way a human could be here!?" Moka said stepping back, cowering away from Tsukune.

"That look on your face just now…I'm leaving this school I shouldn't even be here after all anyway." Tsukune said solemnly, turning his back to Moka.

"Wait, really Tsukune I…" Moka started to say grabbing onto his shoulder.

"Let go! You hate humans right!? Oh and excuse me from being a friend to a monster!" Tsukune yelled before sprinting off into the forest.

"Tsukune!"

A few moments went by as Tsukune ran through the forest. But to him it felt like hours. Her words constantly repeating in his head. _"It's the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone." _Slowing down to a walk, Tsukune could see the bus stop up ahead. _'If I go back home once again…I can get back to being normal…but…'_

Moka was walking back and forth in the forest kicking a rock around on the floor. "No way…No…Even though I finally made a friend…Even though it was the first time in my life I thought I had a friend…"

'_Did it even matter if he was a human…?'_

"…Hey! Why is it you are alone!?" Someone grabbed moka's arm and waist from behind

"Saizou!"

"You shouldn't be lonely Moka Akashiya when you can be with a man like me…" Saizou said before Moka threw herself out of Saizou's grip, getting away from him. "Mwaha…I am serious. Your beauty is incomparable to any one of those puny humans I have molested! I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya!"

"Sai…Saizou?"

Saizou started to grow in size as his true form began to appear. Eating away at the skin of his human disguise. Tearing apart his shirt as his muscles grew too large for it to contain. Bone replaced the skin as it covered the exposed muscle. "Oh I can't stop myself when I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form anymore."

"N…No, Someone, help…"

"I'm going to enjoy this little violation of the school rules!" Saizou said laughing maniacally.

"**TSUKUNEEE!" **

Saizou's tongue was currently trying to feel Moka's face. As he neared her chuckling at her distress.

'_EW!'_

"Moka-san!"

"Tsu…Tsukuneeee!"

Tsukune ran into the clearing, dropping his luggage at the base of the trees. "Moka-san!"

"Why!? Why did you come back!?"

"Huh…? I believe I warned you not to come near Moka again…" Saizou said turning towards Tsukune causing Tsukune to finally notice him.

"UWAAAAH WHAT IS THIS THING!? IT'S A MON…MON…MONSTER!" Tsukune yelled now noticing Saizou.

"Run Tsukune! It's Saizou's true form!"

'_Saizou!? Is this thing!? No way! Are all monsters like this? So…If Moka takes off that Rosary then she too…_

Tsukune was knocked out of his thoughts as Saizou swiped at him, knocking him into a gravestone a couple of yards away.

"Tsukune!?" Moka yelled running past Saizou while he laughed.

"What's wrong wannabe Vampire!? Did you not think a rouge monster like myself would not challenge a so-called vampire…You're too weak scum!"

"H…how horrible! Even though you came all the way back for me, this happened…I'm sorry…After all…humans and monsters are very different aren't they…? Because I'm a Vampire I suck blood of humans and just end up hurting humans…The truth is…the truth is the whole time…I just felt like I wanted to make a friend, even if it was just at a human school. But I guess it's impossible, since I'd surely be able to do nothing but hurt Tsukune as well." Moka said, tears streaming down her face.

Before she realized it, Tsukune had grabbed her shoulder and was already halfway standing up again. "S…surely…I'm a…weak…worthless guy…Moka-san. But…I realized it wasn't right running back home and parting with you like that because…I want to be your friend Moka-san, even if you are a Vampire, I like you and I won't let you be alone anymore."

Tsukune took this time to lift himself fully, looking towards Saizou who was only a few feet away now. Raising his foot to kick him. "Hey, don't ignore me!" Saizou yelled bringing his foot down. Tsukune barely managed to push Moka out of the way and dodge away himself as the foot crushed the gravestone he was just next to. Tsukune got up and ran towards Saizou, his mind racing.

'_What…what am I doing!? What can I possibly do against a monster?'_

Tsukune dodge again, rolling from his dive as a fist came down destroying the ground beside him. Forming a large fist shaped crater in the ground. His body aching to stop and rest.

'_I…I can't let him near Moka…I will not let him near Moka!' _

Tsukune widened his eyes as Saizou's large fist slammed into him. Sending him flying back with a loud crack. Crashing into Moka, his hand catching something as he fell to the ground. Looking up at Saizou, his body not willing to move with his demands. Not noticing the new dark presence forming behind him nor of the increase in fluttering bats.

'_I…I need…to get…up…'_

His train of thought stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. Before being moved to rest up against another gravestone next to him. His eyes met with a deep crimson set looking into his as if piercing into his soul. They were terrifying yet beautiful in the same time.

"…M…Moka-san?"

His question earned a smirk from her as she stood up and turned her attention towards Saizou. Stepping a few steps in front of Tsukune intent on keeping him out of the battle from here on. Now that he couldn't be entranced from her eyes. He saw that her hair had turned from its normal bright pink to a silver. Her posture spoke of aristocracy, elegance, and power. Looking upon Saizou as if he was an insect who had crawled into her home uninvited. An aura rolled off her. Cold and frightening, but strangely comfortable to Tsukune.

Saizou stared from across the clearing. His body not wanting to move from pressure the new aura gave. "Wh…What is she…Th…this overpowering sensation. She's a different person! This isn't Moka Akashiya! Just like the legends, red eyes! And intense demonic energy. This is…this is a super Vampire!?"

"What's wrong rouge one? You want me right? So try to take me by force. Here…won't you?" Moka asked extending out her hand towards Saizou.

"**Y...OUUUU!" **Saizou yelled charging Moka.

"Mo, Moka-san!" tsukune yelled out, attempting to bring himself to his feet.

Moka stood still as Saizou's hand slammed against her, not budging as the ground below her cracked and gave way. Sending chunks into the air as the ground became destroyed from the force put in the blow. "Attacking me with only this degree of power? You had better realize your place!" Moka said before she kicked Saizou in the face, sending him rocketing back. Crashing through multiple trees, pushing up huge amount of debris as he crashed into another gravestone.

"A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size. Doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength." Moka said, turning back to Tsukune after making sure Saizou wouldn't be getting up after her kick. Tsukune had gotten up and was holding his side.

'_Wh…What is this overwhelming cold power…!? She's a completely different…person from the Moka I've known so far…'_

"What's wrong are you scared of this me?"

'_Which…which is the real Moka?'_

Moka snatched the rosary from Tsukune's grip.

"Don't get so worried, this me who has not awoken from slumber for a long time is still tired. I have no intention of harming you. Asides your blood is very delicious to my sleeping self."

'_She's scary, but even this Moka is pretty beautiful.'_

"You're a very strange human, watch over the other more sentimental Moka while I'm asleep." Moka said as she clipped the rosary back onto her chocker, reverting back to the outer Moka and falling into Tsukune's arms.

"Moka-san!?"

Still feeling the effects of having what he assumed was a rib broken. Tsukune sat down, letting Moka rest up against him as he leaned against a gravestone that still stood.

'_Is…is it over…?'_

Up on top of the cliff at the bus stop was the bus driver peering down. Looking over to where the battle had taken place. Blowing a puff of smoke from his cigar. **"…What a young boy, to stay at the academy. This place is awwwfully full of perils boy. Hmm… I wonder how long you'll last."**

* * *

><p><strong>RAWR! <strong>

**"What!? I'm not in this!?" Death called out running into the room waving around the script. **

**"...No...no you're not."**

**"What is this black magic!? This cannot be!" **

**"Oh shush..." **

**"I agree with Death." Mizore said her head popping out of the air vent. "I find it odd he isn't introduced at the least." **

**"Not you too... listen, i'll incorporate you in the story...eventually." **

**"Eventually!? When is eventually!? I need to know so I know when I need to come back from the beach! I mean, you make me come back here without even putting some lines of dialogue or even a mentioning! This is interrupting my surfing time!" **

**"Um...right...about that..." **


	2. Love's Blood

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**Welcome**** back! Guess I should have warned you guys about not spoiling everything in the first chapter. (including description stuff :P) **

**Sorry! But you'll just have to keep reading to see the newer stuff!**

**And sadly some stuff I do have to keep exactly like the manga/anime (mostly manga). Just for plot purposes later on. (ugh!) **

**Chapter 2 Love's Blood**

"Morning Moka-San" Tsukune called out, gaining Moka's attention through the throng of people before school. It had been a few days since the fight with Saizou and Tsukune was able to move around with little trouble from his side. He had indeed broken two of his ribs during the fight. He used the excuse of falling off the roof when the nurse questioned him about it. She most likely didn't believe it but left it be.

"Oh? Morning Tsukune!" Moka yelled out in glee jumping onto him. The crowd of students particularly the boys sent death glares and continued plotting Tsukune's demise for being next to Moka. The two eventually ending up sitting down on a set of stairs leading into the main building before school began.

"Tsukune…I think it must be lonely being the only human but…I'll be there for you, if there is anything I can do, just tell me ok?"

"Moka-san…why are you doing this for me?"

"Why? Because….I…I…" Moka started saying as she started to lean in closer to Tsukune. "Oh no, whenever I'm with you I just want to suck your blood." Moka said. This was Tsukune's only warning that he failed to heed. Moka taking the chance, latched onto his neck, drinking his sweet blood.

"My blood was sucked again! Moka-san sucked my blood!" Tsukune yelled as he ran in circles after releasing a cry of pain, his hands clinging to his neck.

"Sorry, It's just because your aroma is so good, I suddenly…thanks for the treat! Your blood really is the yummiest, Tsukune! I think I'm going to get addicted to you!"

"I'm not your food Moka-san!"

"Sorry!"

"Moka-san… let's just get to class." Tsukune said before sighing and walking into the building as Moka got up and ran after him to catch up. Homeroom went as usual and they split up to go to their respective rooms. Tsukune to English and Moka to Language Arts. He didn't mind English and he was surprisingly good at it.

But today, was an awkward day for Tsukune. He released a nervous chuckle to himself as he scratched the back of his head. Feeling the same eyes on him as they were ten minutes ago. He had looked back once at who was staring at him. But they turned away each time. Tsukune was almost sure of who it was though.

A girl, sitting in the back. She had light blue hair that was tied back with a purple headband and purple eyes. She wasn't wearing the normal school uniform of the green jacket and blouse for girls. Instead she was wearing a plain long-sleeved white shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow-colored vest and a light brown-checked skirt.

She continued starring for the rest of the class. But once the bell rang, and Tsukune got up to question her about it. She had already moved out the door and out of sight. Sighing as he picked up his bag and went to meet up with Moka. Looking both ways down the hall once he was outside, not seeing the girl anywhere.

Moka stood, leaning against the hall wall. The crowd ignoring her from being off to the side of the hall. _'I'm so bad, why is it when I'm with Tsukune I just want to suck his blood?' _Moka thought lightly kicking at the wall behind her in frustration. "I don't know myself…" Moka said to herself as she thought back towards the morning when Tsukune had yelled at her._ "I'm not your food Moka-san!" _

"Hey…stop. This isn't the time to feel down…You are being targeted…"

"Huh!? Wh-what!? Who is it? Where's that voice…" Moka asked, looking around her franticly for the source of the voice that randomly appeared.

"You…are a Vampire right? At least, that's what the rumors say Akashiya Moka." Kurumu asked from above on the stair railing she was sitting on. Tilting her head slightly to the question gaining the attention of Moka.

"Who?" Moka started asking while Kurumu slipped off the railing and landed in front of Moka. The crowd of boys behind her erupted into chatter from seeing her display.

"Did you see that!? Did you see that!?"

"What a beauty!"

"She's tiny, but those boobs are huge!"

"Who knew there was a girl like this besides Moka-San!?"

"I am succubus Kurono Kurumu…I…have come to defeat you." Kurumu said confidently, pointing her finger at Moka.

"Wai…wait a minute, isn't it against school rules to tell somebody your true form?" Moka asked growing confused.

"I can't stand it anymore! You're the biggest eye sore in the way of my great plan!" Kurumu said before throwing down her hand and pushed herself chest to chest with Moka.

"Plan?" Moka asked more confused than before, slightly disturbed that Kurumu was pushing her chest against hers.

"Yes, my plan is to make every member of the male student bod at this academy my slave! The Youkai Academy harem transformation plan!" Kurumu explained revealing her **E**V**I**L **P**L**OT **causing everyone in the vicinity to sweat drop as they heard. "My plan was perfect! I should have had every boy at this academy a slave to my beauty right from the start! However! Akashiya Moka, the guys in this academy are dreaming about you rather than me! I am not letting you get away with this. I could never lose in a battle of feminine charm!"

"They're arguing…."

"It looks like a heated argument…should we stop them?"

"Do you want to die!? I'm not getting involved, I like living."

"That's why I've decided to prove I can beat you, I'll show you I'm better than you… By stealing Aono Tsukune-kun from you!"

"Tsukune!? Wait, stop, Tsukune doesn't have anything to do with this…" Moka said waving her arms around hoping to not endanger Tsukune.

"Your face when he is taken from you will be a sight to see!"

"Moka-San!" Tsukune called out as he walked up to the two through the crowd gaining their attention. "Ah…there you are! You weren't by your classroom so…" Tsukune said trailing off as he noticed Kurumu.

"Ohh, its Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu exclaimed jumping onto him and grabbing him.

"Wah!? Wait a minute, weren't you the girl who was staring at me during English?" Tsukune asked as he attempted to get out of her grip until Kurumu mashed her chest up against his arm. _'Whoooaaaa! They're __**BIIIIIIIG**__ and __**SOFT!**__ Wait, what am I thinking? Stop that thinking!' _

"You're being tricked Tsukune! Hurry up and get that girl off of you! That Kurumu really isn't your friend!" Moka said bringing Tsukune back to reality.

"Huh?"

"How awful…how can you say such things!? Ahhh I'm getting dizzy Tsukune," Kurumu said twisting herself and falling so that Tsukune had to catch her. Forcing him to look into her eyes

"Kurumu-san!"

"**CHARM"**

'_What's…What's happening? When I look into her eyes I get all numb… No, I need to look…away!' _Tsukune thought before he yanked himself away, feeling the presence in his mind fade away but leaving a major headache.

"P…Please believe me…That girl is dangerous, Tsukune! You're going to be eaten by her…"

Kurumu sensing his resistance quickly applied another charm using most of her strength. **"CHARM"**

Tsukune didn't have the time to turn away again before he was completely under her spell. Turning to Moka with a blank stare. "Oh really!? Aren't you the one sucking my blood Moka-san?" Tsukune said with no emotion in his voice. _'No! Why am I saying this!? What are you doing to me!? Get out of my mind!' _

"You…"

Tsukune pushed the presence out of his mind, but the damage had been done. Moka sprinted away from the scene crying as she went. "Moka-san!" Tsukune called out after her. Hearing Kurumu celebrating next to him. Tsukune turned towards Kurumu, careful not to look into her eyes. Kurumu was jumping up and down in joy from seeing Moka run. That was until she realized Tsukune was no longer under her control.

"You made me say that to Moka-san, didn't you!?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu widened her eyes now realizing that Tsukune had once again broken her stronger charm. Backing up as Tsukune pointed his finger at her accusingly. "I don't know what problem you have with Moka-san, and frankly I don't care! Just leave her alone!"

Tsukune ran towards the way Moka went, intending on finding her and apologizing. "Moka-san!"

Kurumu was stunned, no one had ever resisted her charms as much as him before. No one had even managed to resist her first one but he resisted two of them. And no one had ever dared to speak to her like that before. "This…this can't be possible! And he thinks he has the right to humiliate me!?" Kurumu said before following after Tsukune. "I'll make them pay for defying me and getting in my way."

Moka was sitting on the roof against the wall near the door. Holding her knees close to her chest. "I wonder…what am I to Tsukune? Do I really just want Tsukune's blood? I…"

"Naïve one, Tsukune is just being manipulated."

"WAH!"

"It's called a charm…It's a work of sorcery which turns the opposite sex into your slave." A female voice came from the rosary. It's gem lighting up ever so slightly.

"What's going on? A voice coming from the rosary…"

"I am another you…I'm using the rosary as a medium through which to talk to you from deep within your psyche…"

'_Another me…'_

"The Succubus is a monster that seduces males. A male who receives a kiss from a succubus is doomed to be her slave for all eternity…" The other Moka warned. "Hurry, at this rate Tsukune will be made into Kurumu's servant."

Moka sprang up, quickly drying her tears and rushing towards the door. Not realizing that it was slightly open already as she pushed it back closed. Hitting something on the other side and hearing a groan from the other side. Gasping and putting her hands over her mouth for a moment before she pulled open the door to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't…. Tsukune!"

Tsukune looked up hearing his name, seeing only pink. Feeling himself be pushed back to the ground. Eliminating his progress of getting back up from the door that hit him in the head as he was opening it. Realizing it was Moka after a moment. "Moka-san!? I was just looking for you. I want to apologize for all…"

"You don't have to apologize. I know she was controlling you." Moka said interrupting him.

Tsukune hearing this scratched the back of his head nervously. "Oh…so…you're not mad?"

Moka shook her head. "No I'm not mad. This is all my fault anyways."

"Wait, how is this your fault!?"

"That girl is a succubus, it seems she wants revenge on me, and in order to get it she's targeted you, Tsukune!" Moka explained before she realized their position. Tsukune was currently laying on the floor with Moka laying on top of him. Blushing as she scrambled up and helping Tsukune to his feet.

"Revenge on you? Revenge for what?" Tsukune asked before hearing footsteps below them causing them to look back down the stairs at who was approaching. Seeing Kurumu climbing the stairs looking up at them. Moka moved in front of Tsukune, spreading out her arms.

"I'll fight you if that's what you want, but leave Tsukune out of this!" Moka said causing Kurumu to chuckle before her bat like wings grew out of her back, spreading out to their near full length. Her spade tail falling out from underneath her skirt. Her nails growing in length and sharpness.

"Fight? You think I want to fight you?" Kurumu asked as she stopped a few steps below them. Before Moka could question her further Kurumu spoke again, a dark tint forming in her eyes. "I'm here to kill you." Kurumu said before she lunged forward.

Tsukune widened his eyes as he grabbed Moka and pulled her against the side wall. Covering her body with his own. Releasing a cry of pain as something sharp slashed through his back. Leaving three long gashes, blood dripping from the wounds. Kurumu barreled through the roof door from the force she had used to attack.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried as he slumped back, grabbing onto the side rail to keep himself up. Kurumu looked back at the two seeing the two still in the doorway. She dived bombed towards the doorway. Pulling back her hand to finish them with the next attack.

"Stay still and just die!" Kurumu called out as Moka turned towards Kurumu and saw her flying down. She reached for the iron roof door and pulled it shut. Kurumu's face collided with the door, slowly sliding down the door. Cinnamon rolls with wings flying in circles above her head.

"Tsukune pull off my rosary! I can't do it myself, it will release the seal!" Moka said grabbing Tsukune's hand and guiding it to the rosary as his vision started to fade in and out. Widening her eyes as she felt light hit her skin. She looked over towards the door to see that Kurumu had woken back up and merely slashed the door off its hinges. Their only protection, falling down to the ground with a thud.

Moka looked back to Tsukune, his hand falling back down to his side. A trail of blood seeping down onto the stairs. _'No! Tsukune!' _

"Don't think that a door can save you!" Kurumu yelled as she rushed in and slashed at Moka. Moka stepped back as she dodged Kurumu's nails. The narrow area allowing Kurumu's nails to slice the front of Moka's hair. Without thinking, Moka rushed forward and rammed into Kurumu with her shoulder.

Kurumu got pushed into the concrete wall, becoming indented in it. Moka moved around Kurumu, putting herself in-between Tsukune and Kurumu as she got out of the wall. _'I, I have to do something!' _Moka thought before hearing the two heard a clink.

Kurumu and Moka looked down to see Tsukune's hand around Moka's side. Her rosary in his hand. Kurumu raised an eyebrow before her eyes widened. The explosion of demonic energy pushing her back in front of the door. _'What… What is this!? What is this intense energy!?' _

A chill traveled down her spine as she looked back at her reflection from the cold unforgiving crimson eyes in front of her. Losing the air in her chest as Moka kicked her in the stomach. Kurumu flew back out the door and into the sky. Flipping herself around and recovering as she held her stomach, regaining her lost breath.

Moka quickly moved Tsukune down to the floor. Leaning him up against the wall. "I'll make this quick and get you to some aid." She said before she moved out onto the roof, spotting Kurumu in the sky.

"We Succubi seek a destined encounter among the men we tempt. In order for us to keep our small species from dying out, we must carefully pick from one man from out of many to be our destined one. You got in the way of that Akashiya Moka. I can't let you get away with that no matter what!" Kurumu said from the air. "I won't lose to you!"

"Shut up." Moka spat back at her. "I don't have time to listen to you preach, realize your place!" Moka snarled before she faded from view. Kurumu widened her eyes, looking around before spotting Moka's foot in front of her face. Moka kicked Kurumu back down to the roof. Kurumu smashed into the concrete below.

Chunks of rock lay beside her as she lay indented in the concrete. Grunting and coughing up blood as she rolled over and attempted to use her shaky arms to push herself up. Moka's foot stepped down on her back. Forcing her back down into the concrete. Moka reaching down, and grabbing onto the base of Kurumu's wings. "I'll make it so that you can never attack us again."

"NO! No please! Anything but that! Please!" Kurumu yelled tears streaming down her face as she pleaded. Praying that she would keep her wings that signified her as a Succubus. Kurumu's pleas fell on deaf ears.

"You should have considered the consequences more." Moka said about to tear off Kurumu's wings before stopping. Her eyes widening as a hand grabbed her wrist. Stopping her from tearing them. Looking up to see Tsukune looking back at her.

"Moka-san, please stop. She's been defeated, there's no need to take this any further."

"What are you talking about? Isn't this the girl that used you? Controlled you? And almost just killed you!? Wait, how can you even move!?" Moka said increasing her grip on the wings about to tear them off. Tsukune increasing his own grip on her wrist, stalling her.

"Moka-san I'm fine, really. It's only a scratch, it will heal. I just can't see Kurumu-san being a bad person at heart." Tsukune said before his grip started weakening, and his eyes started closing.

"**A SCRATCH!?" ** Moka yelled at him before she let go of Kurumu's wings. Quickly catching Tsukune as he fell forward into her arms. Looking behind him to see a trail of blood from the doorway. A small pool forming below him. _'Shit! His body's getting cold! How much blood has he lost!? I need to get him to the infirmary now!' _

"Tsukune? Tsukune!? Just focus on me, keep your eyes on me." Moka called out, trying to keep Tsukune's eyes from closing. Looking back down at Kurumu, rage shinning in her eyes. Pushing her foot down on Kurumu's back. The sound of bones breaking and Kurumu's scream mixing into the air. "You're lucky I need to get Tsukune help or I would kill you right now. Do not attack us again or I will not hesitate next time!" Moka warned Kurumu before picking Tsukune up bridal style and rushing back into the building.

Moka vaulted over the railing, not missing the sight of Tsukune's blood staining the stairs. Falling down the two floors before landing on the ground floor, and landing crouched. Springing back up to her feet and moving into a run towards the infirmary. The halls being completely vacant other than her. Figuring the bell must have rung when they were fighting and the students left for their dorms.

Moka turned down another hall before casting a glance down to Tsukune. _'Damn it, even if I get to the infirmary he's already lost a lot of blood. They can close the wound, but can't do much else…should I? He won't survive if I don't' _Moka stopped running bringing Tsukune up closer to her. Positioning her fangs above his neck.

"Moka-san?" Tsukune asked, little strength carried in his words as he attempted to focus his vision. Ignoring his call before widening her eyes as the scent of his blood penetrated her nostrils. Resisting the urge to feed, plunging her fangs into his neck. _'Just enough, only a bit of blood will be work. It will be enough to keep him alive.' _

Tsukune released a gasp before his eyes started to focus in and out. Rolling behind his head as his head slumped backwards. Moka pulled back before she gave into temptation and come back for his blood as food which would surely kill him. Continuing on her run towards the infirmary.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled as he launched up from his bed. His hand extended out to grasp her before realizing he wasn't on the roof anymore. Looking around to see he was in a mostly white room. A few beds lined up against the wall before looking down at himself. He was wearing a simple green gown as he sat up in his own white bed.

"Welcome back to the world of the living Tsukune-san."

Tsukune looked over towards the voice to see a man wearing a doctor's uniform and carrying a clipboard come into the room. Closing the door behind him before turning his attention back to Tsukune. "Wel, welcome back?"

"Yes, welcome back, you've been out for almost a full day. I'm Yutaka Yuji, the doctor for Youkai Academy. A young girl came rushing in here with you in her arms. You had been bleeding for some time and had lost quite a bit of blood. She's refused to leave from that spot." Yutaka said causing Tsukune to look to his right where Yutaka was pointing.

The pink haired Moka sat in a chair beside his bed, her arms and head leaning on the bed asleep. Her eyes were slightly puffy as if she had been crying for some time. "Even after I told her you'd be fine and would wake soon enough. She refused to leave your side." Yutaka said as he watched Tsukune smile slightly, moving some of her hair out of her face. His hand brushing up against her face, causing Moka to murmur his name as she shifted her position.

"Although." Yutaka started to say regaining Tsukune attention. "I've never seen such a regeneration speed before. When I went to close the wounds they were already closing themselves. Which also confuses me." Yutaka said scratching his chin slightly.

Tsukune could feel himself sweating, if the school had found out he was human. But the fact that his wounds were…regenerating? "What… what do you mean?"

"Well I just find it odd how you have such a high regeneration speed yet you lost so much blood in the process. With the speed of which the wounds closed. They should have closed much sooner than they had."

"Oh, hahaha. Um, maybe the wound was deeper than you thought because it had already closed most of the wound? Or was healing any internal injuries?" Tsukune suggested scratching the back of his head. Yutaka nodded his head, snapping his pen against the clipboard.

"Ah yes, that has to be it. I don't know why I didn't think of that earlier. Thank you Tsukune-san."

"Um, uh no problem."

"Well anyways, now that you're up. I just need to fill out some paperwork then you can go."

"Oh great."

"Tsukune…" Moka mumbled slightly cracking open her eyes. "…Tsukune?" Moka asked before her eyes snapped open. Jolting up from her position before she launched herself onto the bed. Her arms wrapping around him in a tight hug. "Tsukune, you're awake!" Moka cried as Tsukune saw out the corner of his eye to see Yutaka silently leaving the room.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Moka-san." Tsukune said feeling her shake her head in his shoulder.

"No, I should be apologize to you for becoming hurt from the attack was aimed at me."

"But if I didn't then you would have been hurt and we would have been in a worse position than we were." Tsukune said, the door opening bringing their attention towards it. Stopping their conversation from continuing. Seeing Yutaka walk back into the room with some clothes in his hands. _'That was fast.' _

"Alright, looks like you're all set Tsukune-san. Here's a school uniform so that you can get dressed." Yutaka said putting the clothes on his lap. "I do hope that you don't have to come back here for normal reasons next time."

"Thank you Yutaka-san." Tsukune said from his position, he couldn't really do much as Moka was still basically on him. Moka blushed as she realized that Tsukune would have to get dressed now. Slowly getting off Tsukune and moving to stand next to the bed.

"I'll wait for you outside." Moka said before moving out the door, Yutaka closing a curtain to give Tsukune some privacy.

Tsukune picked up the clothes on his lap looking at them before getting out of bed and start putting them on. _'What did he mean by the wounds were already closing themselves!?...What did Moka-san do when she was carrying me? ...While, I'm sure it was nothing, if she's worried about something she'll tell me.' _

The next morning Tsukune and Moka were walking down the path towards school. "What!? The rosary started talking to you!?"

"Yeah… This time the voice ended up saving us, but… It's strange isn't it? Maybe the seal is weakening. Hey…if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore… Tsukune…you would still like me… right?"

"OF COURSE I WILL! Even if you are a little scary, even if you suck my blood. To me Moka-san is Moka-san, so it's all right!" Tsukune said eagerly.

"Tsukune…."

"Moka-san…."

"**GOOD MONRING!" **

"KYA! Kurumu-chan! What now!?" Moka asked, slightly stepping in front of Tsukune. Kurumu stood in front of them holding a plate with some cookies on it. A bandage wrapped around her forehead. And her left arm in a cast.

"Tsukune-kun, I baked some cookies, won't you eat them with me?"

"Huh? Why me?"

"Ohhhh, remember when I said I was searching for my life's one and only destined one? I've decided…It's Tsukune!"

Tsukune's jaw dropped as he was stunned into silence.

"Oh Tsukune, you risked your life to protect me, and now I've totally fallen for you." Kurumu said cupping her cheeks as she blushed.

To another student you couldn't tell what was going on, but the lightning between Kurumu's and Moka's eyes were enough to tell you to stay away. Only a fool would have been fooled by those pretty smiles.

'_Hey, maybe they can be friends now. They're already smiling at each other that has to be a good sign!' _Tsukune thought as he gave a soft smile himself, completely unaware of the crackling lightning.

* * *

><p><strong>Meow... <strong>

**After writing this I feel bad for the janitor who has to clean that mess up... **

**"You should be sorry! All that rubble and blood! I don't get paid enough for this!" **

**Eh... not my problem, take that up with the Board Chairman I guess? **

**"Uh... maybe I'll just go back to cleaning..." **

**A priest in a white cloak walks into the room. "Did I hear somebody is not pleased about their position?" **

**"No Board Chairman-san!" **

**"...You're fired." **

**The janitor lowered his head before walking out of the room.**

**...You just wanted to have some screen time didn't you?**

**"Oh Syphon, those words wound me deeply! How can you think that?" **

**...**

**"Ok, maybe a little..." **


	3. A Night With A Peeper

****I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form****

**I actually only now realized that this chapter was never published...oops :P**

**Well it's here now!**

**Chapter 3 A Night With A Peeper**

* * *

><p>"It's… it's really alright? Tsukune…"<p>

"Y…yeah."

"Oh…I'm so happy, Tsukune…"

"Moka-san…" Tsukune said, feeling Moka's breath on the side of his face.

"It's…the first time, you know…That you let me suck your blood." Moka said before sinking her fangs into Tsukune's neck.

"**GYAAA!" **

A month has passed since the chaotic first week at Youkai Academy. And things had calmed down…sort of. They have been doing their classes as normal. The rosary had been ever so silent since the fight with Kurumu. Tsukune had taken some time up in the library, reading up on some monsters. He had been caught off-guard and he ended up in the infirmary twice because of it. He was not so eager for a repeat.

Moka was licking her lips, day dreaming of the event that just occurred a few seconds ago. _'Tsukune's blood is so yummy!'_ Moka thought as she continued to day dream about Tsukune's blood. He stood off to the side, trying to remain upright. But his attempts were for not, falling face first into the dirt ground.

Class began with the _**GONG**_ of the school bell. Nekonome moved to the front, wand in hand and ready to make an announcement. "Well then, everyone, this Academy's goal is to train monsters to adapt to human society… Just as I've been saying all along… So that means… starting today you're all going to take up club activities!"

'_Club…club activities!' _

"We'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing with human made activities though some sweat in club activities! To transform into humans perfectly, we must have a clear understanding of humans!"

"Uh…um sensei…" One of the students called out raising their hand.

"Yes!"

"But…sensei, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then?" He asked, pointing out the orange and blackened tip tail that swished back and forth behind Nekonome. Launching with fury unseen, the student randomly got multiple scratches upon his face. I wonder what did it. He stumbled around for a while, unable to see while the rest of the class sweat-dropped.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities! Everyone, please visit a lot of groups and decide which one you want to enter! Be sure to visit the newspaper club that I'm the advisor for ok!" Nekonome said pointing out the large 'Newspaper club sign ups!' written on the board behind her.

Being dismissed from the class, Tsukune and Moka looked up and down the hall to see students packed in. Standing and hanging with signs being held up at whatever angle they could manage to gain people's attention. "Isn't it awesome!? I bet every group has someone advertising it here!"

"Hey Tsukune, what group should we enter?"

Tsukune thought about the possible clubs that they could join, gaining an idea before it shattered before him. Thinking back to one of the books he had read in the library. "I'm not sure Moka-san." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head.

"Anyway, it's still too early to decide! Let's visit a lot of clubs since they've gone to all this trouble!" Moka said as the two started searching around, first they came across the 'Phantom Photography Club' Moka seemed interested but didn't catch the comment from the guy with the camera asking for nudes. Tsukune pushed her away before he could do anything else. Next they came across the 'Chemistry Club'. Also the 'Acupuncture Club' with the 'Mummy Club' tried to get their attention as well. Each ending in the same way with running away from the freaky clubs.

"Don't they have any normal clubs at this school?"

"Oh? Then, what about the swimming club?" Someone called out, catching both their attention. "I'm the swimming club captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?" Tamao asked. She was dressed in sandals and a bikini with a towel wrapped around her waist. A standard white blouse unbuttoned hanging over her shoulders.

The surrounding crowd of boys starred and shouted at each other as they saw the swim team. "Ohh, it's the swimming club!"

"Those swim-suits are hot!"

"All the girls are cute too!" Another said as they soon started to almost climb over each other, calling out that they wanted to join. Tamao grabbed Tsukune, making sure his attention was on her.

"The swimming club is all female… The ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boy who joins our club!"

'_At least the swimming club is still normal…but…' _Tsukune thought before he stepped back out of her grip, bowing a little. "Sorry Tamao-sempai but I'm afraid I can't join the swim club."Tsukune said causing Tamao to narrow her eyes as she saw Moka link her arm with Tsukune's and lightly tug to indicate that they needed to go.

"But I'm sure the swim club would take special good attention to you!" Tamao said, tailing her hand across Tsukune's chin. Tsukune blushed before stepping back once again out of her reach.

"I…I appreciate the offer…" Tsukune said as Moka's tug came a little harder. "But I can't join, I'm afraid if you'll excuse us so that we may go find the club for us." Tsukune said but before Tamao could push further, Moka pulled Tsukune away from her. Dragging him through the crowd away from the swim club.

"Moka-san, slow down."

Moka looked back to see that Tsukune had been barely able to keep up without knocking into anybody. Blushing. "Oh…sorry, Tsukune. Why did you not want to join the swimming club?" Moka asked raising her eyebrows curious about his hesitance.

"Well, I read in one of the books in the library that Vampires were weak to water. You have to treat it with some herbs or something. So I didn't want to drag you into something that you might not be able to enjoy or even do." Tsukune said scratching the back of his head. "But anyway, we still need a club…"

"How about mine!?" A familiar voice called out behind them. Turning around they saw a very hopeful Nekonome holding up a flyer to her chin. Her 'hair ears' peeking up with interest. Taking a flyer that Nekonome handed to them, looking down at it.

'_The newspaper club? I guess…there haven't been any other clubs that haven't been creepy or weird. I've never been one for journalism, but I guess it couldn't hurt to try it.' _Tsukune thought before turning to Moka. "What do you think Moka-san?"

"It sounds like a nice, calm club."

"I guess that says it all then." Tsukune said as they looked back towards Nekonome who did a small jump for joy as she thanked them continuously for joining. Informing them of the first meet. Quickly running off and attempting to recruit more to her secret journalism army.

The days went by, more and more students chose their clubs. There was an incident with the swimming club as it was apparently full of mermaids. Dragging boys to their pool with their charm before they drank their life force. Of course this only happened once before the club was forced to shut down. Who knew that the swimming club full of mermaids was dangerous!? Certainly not me. The students harmed during this were sent to the infirmary and were awaiting treatment.

Later that night, Tsukune was pacing in his room. "Why can't I sleep? I didn't really think much of the news with the swimming club…. Maybe it's because I almost joined with Moka-san? We almost got caught up in that mess ourselves…I don't know." Tsukune said to himself before sighing and moving over to his window, pulling apart the blinds ever so slightly to see out into the night.

Tsukune's room was high enough to see over the trees and he could see the girls' dormitories on the other side. Noticing that a few lights were still on. Their blinds open, but he couldn't see anything from the angle he was at. His eyes fell down to the forest below that was in between the two dormitories. He examined the trees at random until his eyes stopped on a spot. About at the edge of the trees he could see the shape of someone or something sitting on a tree branch.

'_What the… some kind of animal? Some nights you can hear wolves but they always stay away from the dormitories.' _Tsukune thought as he narrowed his eyes at the spot, trying to make out the figure. The figure was humanoid so quite possibly a student. _'Why would a student be out at this hour? And what could they even be doing?' _Tsukune thought before going upon further inspection as he noticed that the 'student' was holding something up, and was pointed in the direction of the girls' dormitories.

But in the next moment the figure was gone, causing Tsukune to even doubt what he had seen. _'Hmm, weird. I need to get some sleep, I must be seeing things.' _Tsukune thought before closing the blinds and going to bed. Having little difficulty in sleeping unlike before.

"Tsukune, today we start going to the club together right?" Kurumu asked already knowing the answer as they met in front of the school. She had as well joined the club after hearing Tsukune had joined it. In joy she brought Tsukune face first into her chest. Squeezing his face in between her breasts. "I'm just so happy I can be in the same club as you Tsukune!"

'_Tsukune is my "Destined One", so just watch me deepen my connection with Tsukune into a lovely relationship… because I'm not going to lose to you __**Akashiya Moka!**__' _Kurumu thought as she and Moka glared at each other. Sparks flying between their eyes. Meanwhile Tsukune started to suffocate due to lack of oxygen. Flapping his arms around as if he was a fish out of water. His cries and pleas being drowned out in the vastness that was Kurumu's chest.

"Well then, everyone. Thanks for joining my club! Let's begin the club activities for the Youkai Academy newspaper club!" Nekonome called out as the three of them sat inside the room. But that was the thing, they were the only one's there.

'_We're the only members!?' _

"Sensei….I just fell into this club, and I don't know anything about it but… Is it really just us three?" Tsukune asked raising his hand.

"Don't be silly!"

"**Excuse me!" **

"See, here he comes, the only other member!"

"Man, I'm sorry! Here I am, late on the first day." An older student walked into the room, holding two bouquets of red roses. He had green eyes and ink black hair, which was being kept back with a red headband. His shirt was an unbuttoned at the top, showing off a small wolf head pendant that he wore around his neck. "Greetings, I'm the president of this newspaper club, Morioka Ginei. Pleases to meet ya!"

'_President!?'_

Handing the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu. "Ohh! The teacher told me about you, what a beautiful new club member you are! You can call me Gin. Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

'_Uwaaa! Looks like another unique personality to deal with!' _

"Gin-kun is the only 2nd year club member. Just ask Gin-kun anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!"

Kurumu leaned over, grabbing ahold of Tsukune's arm causing him to look over to her. "Tsukune, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!"

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings, Gin-kin."

"Okay, leave it to me!"

"Huh!? You have to go already sensei!?"

"Sorry, see you later, everyone! Make friends with your sempai, ok!" Nekonome called out as she rushed out the door, waving bye to the club.

"Hmm, well let's see. First I'll give you the explanation of just what kinda club this is! The goal of the newspaper club is to publish the school newspaper! Most of your activity will be reporting on all kinds of things within the Academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations time after time for the sake of reporting! I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself."

"He seems like…someone we can depend on, right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah…"

Gin cracked a grin as he saw their faces turn serious. "Just messing with ya! Let's have some fun without all the strict talk. This is our poster ad, let's put it up on the back wall!" Gin said holding up a paper that said "If you have a chance, make sure to read Youkai Newspaper – Newspaper Cub" on the front. With Nekonome on the front with a few fish drawn on the sides.

"OK!"

From Gin's instructions Moka and Kurumu were standing on chairs, putting the poster up above the chalk board. "Sempai, is this high enough to stick the posters?"

"No, just a bit higher!"

"**HUH!?" **

"What, even higher?"

"Yeah! Much, much higher!"

Kurumu was shaking as she tried to get the poster up higher next to Moka who stood normal from the height difference of the two. Tsukune looked away from the poster he was looking at across the room to look over towards Gin. _'Sometimes he's flirty and other times serious. I wonder just what kind of person Gin-sempai is…' _Tsukune thought as Gin started to kneel down to the floor, looking up towards the girls. A slight blush forming on his face, and a large grin being placed on his face. _'Huh!? What are you doing with that look, sempai…? Actually, what are you looking at!? He… He couldn't be!'_

"Gin-sempai what are you looking at?" Tsukune asked causing Gin to wave his arms around as he tried to keep balance. Falling back onto his butt before looking over to Tsukune.

"Oh, I'm making sure the angle of the…" Gin was saying until Kurumu fell back and landed on top of him His face going under Kurumu's skirt as she fell to the ground on him.

"Kurumu-chan!" Moka called out, dropping her poster and quickly climbing down from the chair she was standing on. Reaching out to help Kurumu up before she sprung up herself, covering her backside and blushing madly. "Are you two okay?"

"No!" Kurumu said blushing before she turned to look at Gin who was still on the floor. "Gin-semapi why were you so close behind us!?"

"Oh, I had to make sure the angle of the poster was correct!" Gin said scratching the back of his neck while he got up.

"Perhaps, Gin-sempai and I should be the ones putting up the posters." Tsukune suggested as he walked over to the three.

"I agree with that." Kurumu said not wanting to look Gin in the eyes. Gin looked between the three defeated before silently groaning and grabbing a poster and stepping onto the chair.

"Come on Tsukune, we don't have all day." Gin said annoyed causing Tsukune to shrug his shoulders, sharing a look with Moka before he grabbed a poster and stepped onto the chair beside Gin. Gin placed his poster on the wall, stepping down from his chair as Tsukune moved his own poster to about the same height.

Tsukune placed his own poster before he climbed down as well. Looking to Gin for instruction but saw that he had moved to sit down at the front desk. The club went on and Gin told them the process of writing and publishing the paper. Answering any questions from Moka and Kurumu, often including a compliment of some sort. But answering Tsukune's questions annoyingly, and reluctantly.

Moka stood in the bathroom, washing her hands. It was later in the day, and classes were almost over. The rosary on her chest glowing ever so slightly. "Hey."

"Huh? Who's… oh it's you." Moka said after she looked around the bathroom, only to look down at her rosary which shinned back at her.

"What do you mean "It's you"… More importantly, you had best take care!"

"What do you mean?"

"I feel something dangerous about him, as if he's hiding some strong power. Be careful of that 'Gin' male. He may be more than he seems to be."

"Gin-sempai? He didn't seem too bad…"

"Don't just believe what you see, I don't like him and I advise you to at least be wary of him."

The next morning Tsukune and Moka were walking along the path towards the school, conversing about the day before. Unaware of the person following behind them. Gin walked behind the two before stopping and turning towards two girls. "Hey, 'scuse me! You girls!"

"Huh?"

"Have a sec? There's a little something I'd like you to tell me." Gin asked as they looked at each other, whispering.

"_Wow!" _

"_Who is this guy? He's so cool!"_

"What is it?"

Pointing off towards Tsukune and Moka who were walking towards the school. "That Tsukune dude and Moka-san are always together but…are they dating?"

"_Oh, so he's just after Moka-san"_

"Well, I'm not really sure, but… They don't really match that much, do they? Although…"

"Tsukune-kun is nice and pretty smart, he even helped me with my work once! But Moka-chan has the kind of beauty that charms even other women!"

"But listen…rumor has it that people have seen Moka-san kissing Tsukune-kun on the neck!"

"They might be dating!"

"Wha…his neck? You say a kiss on his neck?" Gin asked to no one in particular if not more to himself. "No way, you've gotta be kidding me!? You've gotta be kidding me! Tsukune-kun!?" Gin yelled throwing his hands into his hair crazily.

"Kyaa! What's with him?"

Tsukune was walking towards the club room, reaching for the door before hearing his name behind him. "Yo, Tsukune-kun" Gin called out, walking up to Tsukune and gaining his attention.

"Oh, Gin-sempai."

"Today club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin said earning a raised eyebrow from Tsukune. But he followed Gin, moving outside and around the building. Tsukune looked around at the places they were passing, and noticed that they were walking towards the track and changing rooms.

"We're here! This is the place Tsukune-kun!" Gin called, out turning around. They had stopped at the edge of the building next to the fence that separated them from the track. The changing room beside them and the school behind them.

"…Here?" Tsukune asked looking around and seeing nobody else around.

"Look, over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?" Gin said pointing towards a small window above a person's eyesight. It would require getting on top of a few items to get a boost up to see in.

"Huh? Why?"

"It's not gonna bite, just take a look! It'll be interestin'."

"Interesting?" Tsukune asked as he looked over to the window, narrowing his eyes as he quickly figured out which building it was. _'If that's the track, then this has to be the changing room… why would Gin-sempai want me to look inside? Does he even realize which building this is?' _

"Come on, it won't bite!" Gin said as he lightly push Tsukune towards the window. Tsukune looked between Gin and the building. Hearing the sounds of girls talking on through the window. "Oh…and one more thing! Moka-san is even better than I heard, y'know… I really like her! She's even got me falling in love at first sight." Gin said causing Tsukune to turn back and look at him. A glint in his eye had formed. "I'm serious! I'm gonna make sure that Akashiya Moka becomes my woman!"

'_Huh? Why is he suddenly telling me this now? Is he trying to make me peep!? Wait, yesterday I swear he was peeping on Moka-san and Kurumu-san!' _Tsukune thought before stepping slightly out of Gin's reach. "Gin-sempai why are you trying to make me look into the changing room?"

Gin gave a laugh as he looked over to Tsukune. "What do you mean? This isn't the changing room."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Tsukune asked causing Gin to lose his happy face. "I noticed you peeping yesterday, and now you're trying to get me to look into the changing room. Then the talk about Moka-san. You're trying to frame me aren't you!?"

Gin sighed as he shook his head. "I had hoped to do this the easy way, sorry Tsukune. PEEPER!" Gin called out earning a shriek from inside the changing room.

"**KYA!** Did you just hear boy's voices outside!?" One of the girls inside the changing room screamed. Tsukune turned towards the window, before seeing a flash and looking back to Gin who was holding up a camera.

'_A camera? Wait… he couldn't be…' _Tsukune thought as he thought back to the night he had seen the figure in the woods holding something up to his face and looking towards the girls' dormitories. "It was you I saw two nights ago! You were taking pictures of the girls through their windows! You're the peeper everyone's been talking about!"

Turning the camera around to show Tsukune the picture of him standing in the alleyway looking at the window above him. "So I was noticed that night. Well, no matter, you'll be caught for peeping and Moka-san will probably hate you forever. Heh, I'll stop at nothing to get a woman in the palm of my hand! Later Tsukune-kun!" Gin called out before vanishing from sight.

'_He disappeared!? Just like last time, I need to get out of here before the girls see me.' _

"KYAA, there he is! The peeper there's the peeper!" The girls called from the window above. Tsukune broke out into a run, moving to the side and around the building. Running for a few moments and turning another corner before skidding to a halt. The way he had gone had led him into a dead end. About to run back out before he heard the angry mob of girls behind him closing in. Looking up the wall to the roof above. _'Crap! I don't have anywhere to go! And I can't climb to the roof... maybe if I can just get high enough they won't notice me.' _

Tsukune ran over to a pipe that ran up along the wall, grabbing ahold as he started to hoist himself up the wall. Climbing as fast as he could without falling. He got about halfway up the wall before the girls ran into the dead end. Bringing himself as close to the wall as possible to try and hide himself. "What!? Where'd he go!?"

"Maybe he kept running."

"Come on, we can still catch him if we stay on his trail."

The girls ran back out of the dead end. Going back to their chase in another direction. Tsukune sighed as he heard the noise of the mob grow fainter. Slowly sliding back down the pipe, down to the ground and taking a few steps back. _'Wow, I can't believe that worked.' _Tsukune thought as he looked around for any signs of the girls. _'Gin-sempai will probably go to Moka-san and show her the picture… But where could she be?' _

Tsukune peeked his head out the dead end he was in and looked both ways for any signs of the girls. Seeing no sign of them remaining, he started to make his way back towards the school in hopes of finding Moka.

Tsukune walked into the school, moving to where Moka's last class for the day would be. Tsukune rounded the corner to the room before he sprung back around the corner he had just came around. Peeking back out to see the mob of girls walking through the school. _'Guess they still haven't given up their pursuit yet… I wonder if they would recognize me… I better not take the chance.' _

Tsukune backed away from the corner, moving to the side of the hall and kept an eye on the corner he had just left. Hearing the gong of the bell, signaling the end of the school day. His sight catching the mob of girls as they turned the corner. Tsukune started to fidget with a random locker in front of him, acting as if he was opening it. "Where did he go?"

"He couldn't have gotten far."

"Did anyone recognize him?"

"I can't even remember what he looked like to be honest."

"Let's just keep looking, I'm sure we'll find someone suspicious and we can interrogate them." One said as they rounded a corner. Tsukune gave a look back towards the mob of girls, seeing them turn down another hallway before sighing. Stepping away from the locker and moving to where Moka's class was. Turning down the corridor and moving to the door. Peering in and not seeing Moka in the room.

'_Crap, I missed her. Well, she couldn't have gotten far. Hopefully I don't run into the mob of girls any time soon again.' _Tsukune thought as he continued down the hallway on his search for Moka.

The afternoon turn to evening as Moka stood on the roof, a dim light being cast over the sky from the full moon. "Oh! So this is where you've been Moka-san." Moka turned around to see Gin had come up onto the roof behind her. "It's evening already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight."

"Gin-semapi…"

"Did ya hear about the peeper?" Gin asked as he walked up next to Moka. "I don't know who took it… but, this picture's been goin' around." Gin said as he pulled out a photo form his pocket, handing it to Moka.

"This is…"

"A picture of the peeper. Well keep quiet about that picture to Tsukune-kun. It's so pathetic. And Moka-san, just forget about a guy like that!" Gin said as he moved closer to Moka while she looked down at the picture. Noticing how close the picture had been taken, and that Tsukune was nowhere near the window. _'Tsukune couldn't have peeped… could he? _

"Where did you get this picture from again?" Moka asked causing Gin to stall for a moment.

"The picture is going around the school. Some guy gave it to me." Gin said, causing Moka to narrow her eyes.

"Then why haven't I seen it until now? If someone took this picture when it happened. Then they would have given it to the girls who were searching. They didn't even know it was Tsukune when they came by my class."

"The guy probably wasn't giving them out yet, he must have thought that the girls already had Tsukune." Gin said as he wrapped an arm around Moka. "Don't worry, tonight… I'll console you!"

"**KYAA! No! Let go!" **Moka screamed as she tried to get away from Gin. "What are you doing, sempai!?"

"What? Am I not holding you tenderly?"

"**No! You just felt me up!" **

"Haha, well it is a full moon, isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and I suddenly lose all control! So just give in to it!" Gin said as he tried to kiss Moka, struggling to bring her closer. "When I go wild, my sudden urges just make me go crazy!"

"**NO! NO STOP!" **Moka shouted out, pushing him off her with surprising strength. "Tsukune… Tsukune couldn't have peeped." Moka said before throwing the pictures to the ground. "Tsukune is better than that! So, I'm waiting for him rather than this picture!"

"Haha… are you serious? How admirable! I'm falling for you harder and harder, Moka-san… But… I told ya right? That on nights with a full moon, my self-control **weakens!**" Gin said as his body started to change and the air around him started to feel denser. "When my…emotions excite me so much… I suddenly lose control over myself!"

"Sem…Sempai?"

Gin's face turned into a large wolf's head. His hands, growing in size and taking on the form of claws. The teeth in his mouth sharpening themselves. "Then I'll make you my woman by force, Akashiya Moka!" Gin said as he lunged for Moka. Her screaming in fear of the new monster before her. That was until a fist connected with Gin's cheek.

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune's punch caused Gin to stumble sideways over his feet. Not expecting an attack from there. After regaining his footing and looking back to Tsukune who had put himself between Moka and him. "What? You weren't caught!?"

"I avoided them, but that isn't what you should be worried about." Tsukune said causing Gin to laugh as he thought about what Tsukune just said before quieting down and growing a confused look.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

"I found Kurumu-chan while I was searching for Moka-san who had apparently seen everything. She has your camera and is showing the girls what you've taken pictures of."

"Wait, Tsukune what are you talking about? What's on the camera?"

"Gin-sempai is the peeper that everyone has heard about. He made me follow him to the changing rooms and tried to get me to look inside. When I didn't he called out that there was a peeper and took a picture before running off."

Gin chuckled as he looked over at Tsukune. "That's a good joke Tsukune, it's exactly what a peeper would accuse me of to try to save himself. There's no way I'm that kind of guy who'd do something so lame."

"Actually, you are that kind of guy." The three looked over to the side where Kurumu had landed on the roof. A large black camera in her hand. Holding the camera up so she made sure everyone would see it. "The evidence is all in here, you're a menace to all women!"

"Damn! How dare you get in the way of our special moment! Back off!" Gin yelled out as grey and black hair quickly grew over his body. His true form completely revealing itself to be a Werewolf.

'_So this is Sempai's true form!? A wolf! It's just like his personality!' _

Kurumu gasped upon seeing his full form, taking a slight step back. _'A werewolf and a Vampire are both equally strong monsters! Even if Moka does attack him directly, her chances are…' _Kurumu thought before Gin disappeared from view. He reappeared in front of Tsukune, his claws a few inches from hitting Tsukune.

Gin jumped back from the foot that almost connected with his face. Landing on the other side of the roof as he looked to the side of Tsukune. The whiplash of energy angrily whipping around. "Red eyes… could it be? Could it be she's a…**VAMPIRE!?** Heh! This is… This is Moka-san's true form!? HAHAHAHA! Awesome!" Gin said as Moka walked past Tsukune, walking towards Gin. "Even after transforming, you are still beautiful, Akashiya Moka! I could care less that you are a Vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!" Gin called out before leaping into the sky.

'_He's reckless, this should be an easy enough fight.' _Moka thought, watching his rash movements. "Hmpf, don't mess around with me." Moka said as she struck out with her open palm.

"What are you fighting way over there for?" Gin called out from the other side of the roof. A slight after image being left behind where Moka's hand was. "If a Vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And, the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as brightly as ever! On the night of a full moon, a werewolf is invincible!" Gin called out before he launched into a frenzy of attacks.

Moka narrowly dodged between attacks at the last second. Her own attacks missing and forcing her back to the defensive. _'What!? I can barely see him! So…this is the speed of a werewolf…' _Moka thought as she fought. Gin smirked as he rushed past Moka, not bothering to attack her. Moka saw the change in course, her eyes widened as she looked behind her at Tsukune who stood a little ways away. _'He can't be planning on attacking Tsukune! Hmpf, as if I would let you.' _

Slightly fading from view as she turned and dashed back towards Tsukune. Kurumu and Tsukune watched the fight, not even registering their change in movement. Her eyes catching movement to her side. Kurumu saw Gin's clawed hand sailing past a turned Tsukune, Gin's eyes wide with surprise. _'What?' _Gin thought before Moka's foot smashed into his face.

The foot, smashing into his skull, sending him flying in-between Tsukune and Kurumu. Crashing through the gate and falling off the building to land on the ground below, screaming on the way down. Moka's eyes turned towards Tsukune, narrowing slightly. Tsukune was currently looking at himself confusingly, not knowing how or when he had moved.

Tsukune's eyes refocused when Moka took her rosary from his hand. Their eyes catching the others for a moment before she clipped it on. Moka falling down unconscious, leaving Tsukune to rush forward to catch her.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! EXTRA! Extra, from the newspaper club!"

'Peeper caught! Ginei Morioka caught for peeping and deemed enemy of all women!' written as the headline of the newspaper they passed out to people.

"Though I never expected… that this would become our newspaper club's first job! I mean really… right Moka-san?" Tsukune asked looking back to Moka who was clipping newspaper pages to a giant clipboard behind them.

"**KYA! **No looking up now!" Moka said blushing as she quickly covered her backside, kicking Tsukune in the face out of embarrassment.

Meanwhile…Gin was being chased around by a giant mob of girls. Each chasing him with some sort of weapon as per Youkai Academy custom of angry mobs. Bats, large sticks, brooms, journals, heavy books, gravestones, park-benches, lampposts, chainsaws…you know…the usual.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, anyone who is complaining about this being "lazy writing" <strong>

**It's not lazy writing when you're doing lazy reading**

**When I write, I'm not going to throw the plot in front of your face and say eat up.**

**I go for quality, not quantity. If you don't notice the changes I make to the story, that is your problem. **

**If you are going to write a review about these comments, complaining. **

**Do us both a favor and simply click that red X on the top right. **


	4. A Rescue

****I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form****

**Blah, blah, blah**

**Have fun reading**

**Chapter 4 A Rescue**

* * *

><p>"So why did you ask me to come out here this late? If you're wanting some tips on good sightseeing spots I'm not telling! Of course, you could try to bribe me…" Gin said as he followed Tsukune through the forest. It was late in the evening and most of the students had gone to bed at this point.<p>

"Gin-sempai, I told you already this has nothing to do with peeping!"

"Well, I can't think of any logical reason why we're out here so late, so tell me already!" Gin said as the two entered a small clearing of trees. Tsukune stopped and turned around to face Gin who leaned against a tree next to him.

"Gin-sempai, please train me!" Tsukune said as he bowed to Gin.

"I knew this was about peeping…"

"It's not about peeping!" Tsukune yelled shaking his fist at Gin who held up his hands chuckling.

"Sorry, but it's just the way you said it, and it's me you're asking. But I have to ask, why, and why me? Why not Moka-san?" Gin asked causing Tsukune to sigh and lightly pace back and forth.

"I don't have any experience in fighting, and with how things have been going. I've already been in three fights, two putting me in the infirmary. I don't want to have to rely on Moka-san, and Kurumu-san to protect me."

"So, you're asking me because Moka-san probably wouldn't agree with training and try to talk you out of it." Gin asked receiving a nod in response. "Ok, so let's see if I got this straight. You want me, an S class Werewolf to teach you how to fight. And you won't go to an S class Vampire because she wouldn't agree with it… One question, why do you need training if you could dodge me!?"

"I don't know how I did that, it just… happened."

"That doesn't just, happen. You have to move one foot, then the other."

"Can you or not?" Tsukune asked as he stopped pacing.

"Even if I say no you're still going to train yourself aren't you?" Gin asked receiving a nod in response, giving a sigh as he got off the tree. "Fine, I guess if you're going to train you might as well do it right."

"Thank you Gin-sempai."

"But, let's get one thing straight, you do as I say, you don't question it, and you don't complain about it. Got it?" Gin asked causing Tsukune to slightly stall before nodding. "Alright then, let's get started. Start running, I'll tell you when to stop." Gin said, gesturing towards the forest around them.

One hour later… Tsukune lay face down in the dirt. His limbs aching from having to continuously run. "Oh, you're finished?" Gin asked as he looked over to Tsukune from his spot on a tree stump.

"You were supposed to tell me when to stop." Tsukune grumbled out as he attempted to push himself up but failing miserably.

"Oh yeah… well, all well! You're done now. But I'm not going to lie, that was pathetic. I would have expected you to have higher strength and stamina considering you're a monster. But, hot damn! We're going to have to work on getting those up before I can start teaching you technique." Gin said causing Tsukune to silently groan as he started to fear the days to come. "We're done for tonight, let's get to our dorms and head to bed. Same time tomorrow Tsukune-kun!" Gin said as he walked off, waving bye to the still face first in dirt Tsukune.

Tsukune slowly pushed himself up, having much better luck than before. Tsukune climbed to his feet as he looked around to see himself alone in the forest. Tsukune started his long journey to his dorm at a slow pace, eventually reaching his bed and falling asleep.

"Morning Tsukune!" Tsukune heard behind him, turning around to see Moka run up next to him.

"Oh, morning Moka-san."

"Are you ready to see our exam scores?"

"Oh yeah, wow." Tsukune said as he gained sight of beyond the front gate at the mass of students who were currently looking at the board. The mass of students trying to find their grade and ranking on the board. Students within the mass crying out in either despair or joy over their results. The two eventually made their way through the group, finding their own scores.

Moka looked down the list for her name. Going down to the 13th place before finding it. Smiling at her reward for her hard work. "Wow Moka-san, you're incredible." Tsukune said, scratching the back of his head as he looked at her name.

"Oh it's not that great." Moka said blushing before looking back at the board. "Where's your name Tsukune?" Moka asked before she started going down the list.

Moka didn't have to look far before she found his name. "Wow Tsukune, you're in the top 20!" Moka said as she found Tsukune's name at the 20th place. Tsukune scratched the back of his head out of nervous habit from her praise.

'_I've never been able to get good grades like this before…Maybe things are starting to look up.' _Tsukune thought as he and Moka continued conversing while they moved into the school to begin their normal day.

Off in the distance a young girl in a pink top, and a pink corset. A long cape clipped together at her neck, and very tall witch's hat sat upon her head. The normal pleated short skirt was present, along with bright pale yellow over the knee socks and brown shoes. She was considerably short, with short black hair, and purple eyes. She watched Tsukune and Moka move into the school as they left the courtyard.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san, it looks like you're #1 again. Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just 11, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing. But listen up; please don't get all high and mighty. Because in my eyes, you're nothing but an immature brat who reeks of her mother's milk."

"Class representative?" Yukari asked as she turned around to see her class representative behind her, two other of his friends behind him. He wasn't wearing the uniform green jacket. Nor the tie, but he did have a patch wrapped around his arm signaling his status.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rules. I despise people who stick out!" He said, pushing on Yukari's hat.

"Kya! Pl… please stop thaaaat!" Yukari yelled causing some of the nearby people to look over at what was happening.

"As the class representative, your very existence gives me a headache. After all, your true form is a witch, is it not? How disgusting! I feel like vomiting, just thinking that you're in the same grade as me." He said before grunting as a small pebble came flying off the ground and hit him on the back of his head.

"You deserved that!" Yukari said giving a mocking laugh as she pointed at the class representative.

"Hey, what the hell'd you just do to me?" He asked as he started to lunge for Yukari. His hand turning to a greenish color, and his features more reptilian. He stopped as a hand grabbed his shoulder, looking back to one of his friends who had stopped him.

"There's too many people here, we'll deal with her later." He said eyeing the gathering crowd around them.

"Hmpf!" He huffed as he stood back up, and turned to walk away before looking back towards Yukari. "You had better remember this, Yukari!" He said before he and his two friends walked through the crowd, leaving Yukari alone to herself.

Tsukune walked through the forest, mentally preparing for the dreadful exercise he would have to do. He had been running for almost a week straight, each time ending in him in the dirt. The day had gone as usual and now it was training time. Tsukune walked into the clearing, spotting Gin sitting on his stump. "Ah, let's get started then. Well, you know…" Gin started to say but was cut off from a girls scream. Gin jumped up off his stump, pointing towards the scream. "Quick! That way!" Gin said as he and Tsukune broke out into a run towards the scream.

"Hmm, if I'm there first I can save her and she would see me like a knight! Especially if she's hot!" Gin said as he faded from view, moving in-between the trees with his enhanced speed. Tsukune shook his head but continued running, seeing Gin escape his eyesight. He only had to run for a moment till he came to another small clearing. Spotting Gin standing behind three lizardmen who had someone cornered by a tree. "Do not worry ma'am, I shall save you from these monsters!" Gin called out, posing an epic pose as the three lizardmen turned around towards him.

The two on the sides glanced towards him before looking towards the middle one who had a small heart shaped wand in his hand that he was chewing on. Gin flashed a flirty white toothed smile towards the girl as she came into sight. Gin's smile faltered as it became replaced with a frown. The girl was small, and a kid, a witch's hat resting her head. "Uh…" Gin said looking around before he spotted Tsukune. "I mean, this guy will cleanse this area of monsters!" Gin said as he pointed over towards Tsukune off to the side.

"What?" Tsukune asked as Gin moved over to Tsukune.

"Come on dude, it's a little girl. I'll just let you take this one, I want to rescue the hot ones!" Gin said as the three lizardmen looked between themselves. The three each shrugged as they racked their brains for who had interrupted them.

"Who are these guys?"

"Beats me."

"That's not what I'm asking!" Tsukune yelled at Gin. "You're the fighting expert here! Why am I fighting them!?"

"It'll be good practice!" Gin said shrugging. "Well, see you Tsukune-kun!" Gin said before he faded from view. Leaving Tsukune with the three lizardmen starring awkwardly at each other.

"Uh… leave her alone?" Tsukune asked hopeful, earning three shaking of heads.

"I'll give you the chance to get out of here if you want." The middle one said as he dropped the chewed heart shaped wand to the ground.

"Then what would you do once I'm gone?"

"That's none of your business." The middle one said back, narrowing his eyes at Tsukune before realizing the girl had disappeared. "Hey, where'd she go!?" He called out as the three of the lizardmen to start to look around. Tsukune slowly started to slide out of the clearing until he heard the middle one start talking to him again. "Hey you! We just lost our meal thanks to you! You aren't going anywhere now!" He said as the three lizardmen turned their attention towards Tsukune, now angry.

Gin jumped from branch to branch, carrying the girl in his arm. "What!? You're just going to leave him behind!?"

"Tsukune-kun will be fine!" Gin said landing on the ground and putting the girl on her feet, waving his hand dismissively. "Probably…"

"You're no better than the class representative and his friends if you're just going to leave Tsukune-san behind!"

"Wait, you know Tsukune-kun?"

"Uh…sort of, but he's way to average to stand a chance against those guys!"

"Eh, I don't know about that… But anyway, go to the school, it's dangerous out here for a little girl." Gin said as he leapt back up onto the tree branches and started to make his way back.

"I'm not a little girl!"

Tsukune backed away from the three lizardmen who walked towards him. _'At least Gin-sempai got the girl away while they were distracted with me. But does he really want me to fight these guys!? I hope he gets back soon.' _Tsukune thought as he looked over the three, giving a nervous chuckle and scratching the back of his head. "How about we all just be friends? You know, put this behind us." Tsukune suggested, earning only grunts and a snarl back. "Ok then…" Tsukune said before his back hit a tree, widening his eyes as he realized how close they were to him.

"You caused our meal to get away, now you're dead." The middle one said as he raised his clawed hand to strike Tsukune down. He slashed down as Tsukune dodged to the side. Barely escaping the claw as it tore through the trunk of the tree that was just behind Tsukune. _'Yikes, I do not want to get hit by that. Come on Gin-sempai where are you!?' _Tsukune wondered as he continued to back up again. The three separating from each other.

Tsukune was forced to dodge again to the side from another slash that decimated another tree trunk. Widening his eyes once again as he realized his position. He had weaved when he should have bobbed and now he was trapped with the three lizards, one on each side of him. "Heh, You're trapped now. So go ahead and just die already!"

The three lizards attacked at once, allowing no opening to escape from as Tsukune looked between each one. They lunged forward, quickly closing the distance between them. Each set of claws only a few inches from him._ 'Crap! Where do I go!?' _ Tsukune thought before he ducked under one hand, grabbed another, and kicked up. His foot smashed into one of the lizard's mouth as it crushed through his teeth and knocked him onto his back unconscious.

Tsukune pulled down on the lizard's hand. He slammed his elbow into the side of the lizard's face. Using his elbow to swing the lizard around him and slam him into the ground. Enraged at seeing his two friends fall so quickly, he lunged for Tsukune. Mouth wide and intending to bite off Tsukune's head since he had defeated his friends. Tsukune leaned to the side and punched the lizard in the gut. He doubled over only to receive a knee to the chin. The lizard flipped onto his back before groaning in pain.

Tsukune stood for a moment before he looked around at the three lizards on the ground either unconscious or groaning in pain. "See, I told you it would be good practice!" Gin said as he dropped down from a tree branch, walking over to Tsukune and patting him on the back.

"What?"

"Tsukune-san!" Tsukune and Gin looked over to the side to see the girl who was being cornered by the three lizards when they had arrived. "You… you beat them?" She asked looking down at the three lizards at Tsukune's feet.

_'I guess I beat them...' _Tsukune thought as he took one last glance towards the lizards.

"Ha, I told you Tsukune-kun would be fine! He's a lot sturdier than he looks."

"Oh, you're the little girl who Gin-sempai saved."

"I'm not a little girl! My name is Sendo Yukari, #1 genius in the school! And all he did was grab me and rudely carry me away." Yukari said crossing her arms.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe Yukari-chan. You might want to stay close to your friends for the next couple of days."

"…I don't have any… but I don't need such low-ability friends anyway. Besides… I… I've always been alone."

"Yukari-chan…" Tsukune said before gaining an idea. "Well, since you don't have any, how about us?" Tsukune asked gesturing between him and Gin.

Yukari looked up to Tsukune, a small smile on her face, nodding her head before pointing towards Gin with a frown. "But I don't want to be friends with him. Ginei Morioka has been deemed an enemy of all women!" Yukari said causing Tsukune to sweat drop.

"That's fine, I don't want to be friends with someone who has such a flat chest."

"At least I'm not a peeping tom!" Yukari called out causing Gin to sigh and walk off into the forest. Tsukune watched as Gin walked off.

"Double tomorrow Tsukune!" Gin called out, earning a groan from Tsukune.

The next morning came quickly and Yukari stood near the front gate lightly swaying back and forth. She spotted Tsukune walking down the path towards the school. Her breath catching in her throat as she hid behind the cement pillar that the front gate connected to. Peeking her head out to watch Tsukune.

Tsukune walked down the path with Moka towards the school. Stopping at the front gate and raising an eyebrow as he looked around. "Hm? What's wrong Tsukune?" Moka asked noticing him stopping and looking around for something.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to someone I met yesterday. I asked them to meet us here, maybe I missed…"

"Hi, Tsukune-san." Yukari said coming around the pillar after mustering up all the courage she could.

"There you are, Moka-san, this is Yukari-chan the #1 genius of this school."

"Nice to meet you Yukari-chan!" Moka said beaming at Yukari. "I've heard about you, even though you're in the same grade as us, you're only 11? And even ranked 1st? You're really smart, aren't you Yukari-chan? And that outfit is also really cool!"

Yukari waved her arms in both disbelief and embarrassment. "No, well… cool is such… I mean, I'm not… I'm just… You're the one who's cool and pretty and sweet, Moka-san. You know I actually…. I…I…I **WUVV **you, Moka-san!" Yukari cried out jumping forward and hugging Moka.

"Wha!?" Moka asked blushing as she looked over to Tsukune who had sweat dropped at the scene before him.

"Every time I saw you in that classroom across the hall, I fell in love with you a bit more. But meeting you here now, my heart is made up! But… that isn't all…" Yukari said as she let go of Moka, turning to Tsukune. "Tsukune-san, I **WUVVV **you too!" Yukari said as she leapt onto Tsukune next.

"WHA!?" Tsukune called out as Moka gave a soft giggle thinking it was cute.

"After you saved me yesterday and beat up…" Yukari started to say before Tsukune's hand clamped over her mouth stopping her.

"Yukari-chan you say the darndest things sometimes." Tsukune said chuckling nervously. _'I can't let Moka-san know that I beat up those three guys, or she might get worried and start asking questions.' _

"Anyway, let's all be lovely dovey together!" Yukari said after she had pulled Tsukune's hand off her mouth. Grabbing onto them both, bringing them together in a tight hug. Tsukune and Moka blushed as they looked at each other and at being pushed side by side.

Moka and Tsukune were walking down the hall after their homeroom and were now heading towards their next class. "Yukari-chan is quite the person."

"Yeah, I didn't think she would say she loved us though…" Tsukune said scratching the back of his head.

"I think it's cute, it's just like a crush on someone you look up to when you're young."

"I guess that's one way to look at it."

"So, you saved Yukari-chan?" Moka asked, looking over to Tsukune and raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, Yukari-chan can sometimes stretch the truth a bit."

"Oh? So how did you two meet?"

"Uh…" Tsukune started to say. _'Come on, think! Why didn't I think of something last night!?' _Tsukune thought before someone moved in front of them, regaining their attention. The class representative of Yukari's homeroom stood bowing deeply at the two. A bandage wrapped around his forehead. _'The representative from yesterday… he was the one I… well actually I don't know which one he was. But why is he bowing?' _

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience me and my friends caused you yesterday Tsukune-san."

"It's a… It's ok. Um…." Tsukune said casting a glance to the side at Moka who eyed him suspiciously.

"Thank you Tsukune-san for accepting my humble apology, if there's anything…"

"Oh no! It's fine, really." Tsukune said earning a nod from the representative before he moved on with his day. Tsukune released a few whistles as he looked around, not wanting to look over towards Moka. Gulping as he cast a glance towards her, she was still looking at him suspiciously._ 'Shit.' _

"Stretch the truth a bit… Tsukune, what happened yesterday?"

"Nothing! Nothing happened, everything's all good." Tsukune said trying to wave off her question as he attempted to start walking again but was stopped by Moka.

"Nothing doesn't get a person to apologize for how they acted previously. Something happened yesterday, does it have anything to do with that bandage he had?"

"Moka-san, really everything's fine. I shared a few strong words with him and his friends yesterday when they were picking on Yukari-chan and we resolved everything. Nothing's wrong, really." Tsukune said hoping to please Moka with the semi truthful explanation. He wasn't lying after all…fully.

"Alright…" Moka said hesitantly before they continued on their way to their next class.

Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari sat at an outside when lunch had rolled around. "So, Yukari-chan, how did you meet Moka and Tsukune?"

"Well, Tsukune introduced me to Moka-san this morning. Then Tsukune, I actually met yesterday. He had saved me from some bullies who had cornered me, they even broke my wand!" Yukari said pulling out her repaired heart shaped wand. "I fixed it yesterday night though."

"Hey." Tsukune called out as he took a seat. He and Yukari had shared a few words before lunch and Yukari had agreed to a certain story of what happened. "So, I see Kurumu-san and Yukari-chan have already met."

The three girls nodded. "I introduced Yukari-chan to Kurumu just before lunch."

"So you saved Yukari-chan from some bullies Tsukune? That's so cool!" Kurumu said looking over to Tsukune. "Only my destined one would do something so heroic without wanting anything in return." Kurumu said before she grabbed onto Tsukune's arm. All of a sudden, an empty food tray swatted Kurumu on the head. "Owwwie, Tsukune." Kurumu said slowly sliding off her chair and onto the ground.

"I won't let anyone get away with putting their hands on Tsukune-san and Moka-san! I'll fight anyone off with my magic! 'Cuz, I'm a witch!" Yukari declared holding her wand high in the air.

* * *

><p><strong>"Yeh! I've been introduced!" Yukari called out, bouncing into the room.<strong>

**"Congratulations." Mizore said poking her head out from above the ceiling fan. **

**"Wait, where's Syphon?" Yukari asked looking towards the spinning empty chair behind the desk.**

**"Oh, he's over there." Mizore said, pointing over to the side of the room where a frozen Syphon stood. "I froze him till he agrees to finally write me."**

**"Uh... but don't we need him to publish the next chapter?" **

**"Oh, I'm sure the files are on his computer somewhere." Mizore said as she fell down from the fan and moved over to sit in the chair. clicking on the computer. Yukari walking over to Mizore, standing beside the chair as she watched Mizore stall when asked for a password. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"...What's this thing called a password?" **


	5. Shattered

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**"What is this blasphemy!?" Kuyou said stalking into the room like a vulture who lost its prey.**

**"Hey!" Kuyou yelled at the sky, shaking his fist crazily.**

**Can I help you?**

**"Yes you can! I was reading ahead in the script and you plan on doing what to me!? I will not..."**

**Muffler squad!**

**Two men barreled into the room, gagging Kuyou and dragging him out before he could react.**

**I can't believe he almost said a spoiler... some people just don't have any class.**

**Chapter 5 Shattered**

* * *

><p>Tsukune lay in his usual place each night, in the dirt. Face first of course, his body aching from his running. "I guess that's good enough for tonight…" Gin said sighing from his favorite stump. Tsukune groaned as he rolled over onto his back, sprawling out on the ground. "I swear… I still don't get you. Your endurance sucks, speed sucks, strength sucks…"<p>

"Gee, thanks."

"Don't hate the messenger! It's true after all!"

"Aren't you supposed to be fixing this as my trainer?"

"I can't do anything till you gain some decent endurance. You'll just become exhausted after five minutes. Tell you what, your birthday is at the end of the week right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tsukune asked raising his eyebrows, he had only told one person of his birthday.

"I heard Moka-san saying something about it earlier today. But anyway, how about we just try out some sparring then? We'll see how you do, maybe you can get some better results from that."

"Really?"

"Well, with the rate of how you're progressing it'll be another month or two till I would recommend we start some real training. But you've been groaning this past week about running so I'll give you something else that's worse."

"Uh… that's… reassuring."

"Alright, that's enough of that. So what does this put you at, 16? What you gonna do?"

"I don't know… I guess… I guess I would like to spend it with Moka-san."

Gin gave a laugh as he stood up from his stump. "Well, good luck with trying to ask her. I'm still going to make her my girl." Gin said flashing a smile at Tsukune as he sweat dropped. Gin turned his back to Tsukune, walking away before Tsukune could respond, waving as he went. "Well, see you at club time Tsukune-kun."

Tsukune shook his head as he got up into a sitting position, looking at where Gin had disappeared into. _'He never changes, it's a miracle I've been able to keep me being human a secret from Gin-sempai for this long. But how long will it be before he realizes it? I just hope he isn't angry when he does… maybe I should just tell him…' _Tsukune thought as started his walk through the forest. _'I've been tricking and lying to everyone lately… heck, I've even lied to Moka-san about how me and Yukari-chan met. Well… I didn't necessarily lie… more like, stretched the truth. Oh, who am I trying to kid, I lied to her about it.' _

Tsukune scratched the back of his head as he thought over the past week that had passed. _'Yukari-chan actually has become more sociable since we became friends. She even joined the newspaper club. But I need to focus on how to ask Moka-san to spend my birthday with her, I'll ask tomorrow after school, when we're walking back. _

The next day came quickly, the day going by normally. Gin and Kurumu professing their love as usual and being thwarted in their attempts by Yukari's magic. A well placed desk, or a few cleaning supplies doing the trick. Tsukune merely chalked it up to the average day of the newspaper's club. Before he knew it, Moka and he were outside and about to walk to the dorms. _'Alright, I'll ask when we're about halfway there.' _

"Later Tsukune, see you tomorrow." Moka said as she turned and walked the other way.

"Huh? Aren't we going to walk home together Moka-san?"

"Sorry… I have to go somewhere now." Moka said slightly hiding behind an Art textbook in her hands.

"Hey, isn't that the art book you were reading before?"

"Yeah, the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture. So I can't go home with you for a week."

'_WHAT?! A model!? For a whole week!? Then what's going to happen on my birthday in six days!?' _

"Don't worry, I'll still work hard for the newspaper club!"

'_No, I'm not worried about that! She couldn't have forgotten about my birthday, could she?' _Tsukune thought, "Mo…Moka-san, do you know what day is coming up soon?" Tsukune asked hopeful that she had indeed remembered.

"Hm? What day?" Moka asked giving a small smile of innocence.

'_She's totally forgotten about it.' _

"Tsukune… Tsukune? Would you… let me suck your blood?" Moka asked, stars appearing in her eyes.

"Wait a minute! Why are you like this now?"

"It... It's just, I thought this would be goodbye for a while after today and I… I'll be lonely Tsukune…" Moka said slowly moving closer to Tsukune.

"Moka-san." Tsukune said before Moka clomped down on his neck. _'Aggh! I let down my guard!' _

"Thanks for the treat!" Moka said, thanking him before she ran off.

"Everyone, we have some news! The 'Missing Girls' problem!" Gin called out behind the front desk in the club room.

"Missing girls!?"

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished without a trace lately, one after another… Seven, in just one month. It's not all that unusual for people to go missing here, but don't you think these numbers are unusual? I've collected some basic information on the missing girls! We're going to find out the facts on this incident!" Gin said before passing out a paper with each of the girls' pictures and names on it.

'_Normally he isn't this serious, this must be important.' _Tsukune thought as Gin moved over to the window, peeking through the blinds.

"As you can see from these pictures, the girls that have disappeared are all pretty hot! If someone is holding them hostage, I wanna save them somehow. If they see me in a good light, it'll be a chance to get to know em better!"

'_And there's his real motivation…' _Tsukune thought silently sighing to himself while Gin went into his imagination about the girls fawning over him.

Tsukune walked by his lonesome outside, kicking a small rock out of his way. _'Something just doesn't seem right about this week. Everything's supposed to go great since it's my birthday! Or at least be normal, so why isn't it? Moka-san doesn't even remember my birthday, and she just sucks my blood all the time!' _Tsukune thought before coming to a tree, stopping to lean against it.

"Oh sensei, sorry to keep you waiting!" Tsukune heard from behind his tree, raising his eyebrows as he looked around it to see Moka and the art teacher Ishigami Hitomi.

"Oh, you really did show up for me! Thank you! I'm really glad, Moka-san. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection." Ishigami said, her blue tube top under her paint-stained white trench coat. A red bandana tied over her head, hiding her hair. "Your beauty is truly high art."

"Sensei, I'm looking forward to working with you for the next week!" Moka said bowing to the art teacher.

"Oh me too…"

'_So it's true, she really is going to be a model… and for a whole week!' _

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'What's important to you'. And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want." Ishigami said before everyone started to talk between another, painting at random.

'_What's important to you?' _Tsukune thought as he glanced over towards Moka in her seat, drawing, intense concentration over her face. Tsukune looked back towards Ishigami who was currently being chatted to by three other girls, each saying their compliments. _'Ishigami-sensei is really popular with the girls isn't she? Maybe because she's tomboyish?' _

"Sensei, I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you!" A girl called from the window, two pig tails hanging on each side of her short light brown hair.

"Oh you!" Ishigami called out, looking back toward the window with a smile at the arriving girl.

'_Wow, even girls from other classes.' _Tsukune thought as he watched the girl climb in and head over to the group before he looked back down at the art book he was reading. _'I wonder just what kind of model Moka-san is going to be for Ishigami-sensei anyway.' _Tsukune thought as he flipped to the next page of the book containing a picture of a naked model. _'Could… nope! Next page, don't look! Don't look!' _Tsukune thought as he forced himself to flip to the next page.

"Um, sensei could you help me with this?" Moka said causing Tsukune to look over to where she sat, Ishigami moving over to her to help.

"Oh you see this…" Ishigami said as she started to go over Moka's work.

'_Moka-san, I can't talk to you directly here. Somehow I feel as if you've become more distant.' _Tsukune thought as he watched the two converse before going back to his book, flipping through the pages at random. His interest in the book warring over time.

"Moka-san! I have something to talk to you about!" Tsukune said gaining Moka's attention while walking through the halls to their own respective classes.

"Hm? What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Uh… well, um…" Tsukune said as he tried to find the words he was wanting. _'I've got to invite her.' _Tsukune thought as he gained more courage before he took Moka's hand and started to walk back. "Anyway it's too noisy here, come this way…" Tsukune was saying before he ran into someone who was coming through an open door in front of him.

The collision knocking over Kurumu who had bumped into Tsukune. She fell to the ground, landing on her butt. She pushed down her skirt as it had flown up during the fall. "Er…wah! Tsukune!" Kurumu said as Tsukune apologized for knocking her over. Kurumu leapt up, defying gravity as she wrapped Tsukune into a hug, pushing Tsukune's face into her breasts. "I'm so happy! We're so lucky to bump into each other in the hallway, aren't we? It's fate!" Kurumu said as Moka stood behind Tsukune, a tick-mark growing on the back of her head.

"Sorry Tsukune! I'm in a hurry!" Moka said as she turned around and walked off.

"Hey! Moka-san, I still need to talk to you…." Tsukune called out after her as he managed to gain his head back.

Tsukune kept trying to invite Moka to his birthday, but for various reasons, they all ended in failure. Sighing to himself as he walked through the halls, not catching the glance of two girls. "Hey, Tsukune-kun!"

"Huh?" Tsukune asked as he looked back to see the two girls run up to him. "Can I help you?"

"Hey, have you seen Aika-chan?"

"Um…Aika-san?"

"Yeah, Suzuki Aika, you know, short brown hair, yay high, blue eyes, two pigtails." One said making a gesture with her hands about each description.

"We haven't seen her all day today, and yesterday, and she also wasn't at her dorm either."

"Wait, did she skip her gym class to go to art earlier this week?" Tsukune asked remembering the girl who had climbed through the window as she had matched her description.

"Yeah, that's when we last saw her. After art, Ishigami-sensei asked her to stay after and we waited for her. But she never came out, and when we asked Ishigami-sensei where she was, she said that Aika-chan had already left. You're nice and always helping people out, can you keep an eye out for her?"

"Um yeah, I'll keep my eye out for her, and if I see her I'll make sure to tell her to get to her friends."

"Thanks Tsukune-kun! I knew we could count on you!"

"No problem." Tsukune said as he waved bye to the two girls. The two girls turning around and walking the way he had come. _'Another missing girl? Both the girls and I saw her at the art building last, maybe if I go there I can find some clue where she went to. I'll have to ask Moka-san later, I should try to find something before the trail runs cold.' _Tsukune thought before changing his course to go to the art building.

The night was rolling over and all the students had or were returning to their dorms. Tsukune stood outside the art building that stood seemingly vacant. _'I'll check the building to see if I can find anything before I start my training with Gin-sempai. Hah! Training, more like running.' _Tsukune thought, shaking his head as he pulled open the sliding door. Taking a look inside and seeing no one inside. _'Hm… seems empty.' _Tsukune thought as he walked into the building, closing the door behind him.

Tsukune looked around the room closer, his eyes falling on where Aika had climbed through to join the class. Walking over to the now closed window before looking over to where she had joined talking to Ishigami. "She climbed through the window then talked with Ishigami-sensei and the other girls… they said Ishigami-sensei asked her to stay…" Tsukune said to himself, "Maybe there'll be more on the second floor…" Tsukune said as he shifted his gaze towards the stairs, walking over before stalling.

The soft sound of someone crying penetrated his ears as he was about to start climbing. Tsukune looked back towards a lone cleaning cabinet in the far corner that sourced the noise. _'What the…someone's crying? Could it be?' _Tsukune thought before stepping back and moving across the room to the cabinet. "Aika-san, is that you?" Tsukune asked before he pulled open the cabinet doors. He stepped back, his heart racing from the scare he had just received. _'A statue!?' _

Tsukune looked at the stone statue of a naked teenage girl resting against the side of the cabinet. Her short hair pulled down into two pigtails on each side of her head. _'The statue… is crying?' _Tsukune thought as he looked closer to the statue's face, seeing the tears run down the stone.

"Hey! What are you doing to my art?" Tsukune heard behind him, the words not bothering to hide their malicious intent.

"Ishigami-sensei! I'm sorry, I barged in here and…" Tsukune said as he flipped around, noticing the look on her face.

"Hm?" Ishigami hummed before she moved around Tsukune, closing the cabinet and muffling the sounds of the crying. "Oh aren't you Tsukune-kun from class three?" Ishigami asked as a smile appeared on her face.

'_She just gave me a look so scary I thought she was going to kill me, but now…' _

"So, you came to pick up Moka-san, Tsukune-kun? You just missed her actually."

"Oh, um I'm actually not here for Moka-san…"

"Oh?"

"I'm here to see if I could find anything on Suzuki Aika-san."

"What do you want to know about Aika-san, and why in here without any permission?"

"Um, I'm sorry Ishigami-sensei. It's just Aika-san went missing some time earlier this week, and this is where everyone has seen her last."

"Who is this everyone?" Ishigami asked causing Tsukune to look around the room, scratching the back of his head.

'_I didn't ask them about revealing their names… but why is Ishigami-sensei so interested? I better not say anything for now.' _Tsukune thought before he turned back to Ishigami. "My sources, they asked me not to reveal them, so I would rather not…"

"Who?" Ishigami demanded causing Tsukune to take a slight step back towards the door.

"I can't say, I'm sorry Ishigami-sen…"

"It's those friends of Aika-san's isn't it? I will tell you what I told them, she had already left here before I had left myself."

"Um… what was that statue Ishigami-sensei? I've never seen a statue cry before." Tsukune asked, changing the subject. Hoping to get some answers so he could leave the area and of this teacher that was beginning to scare him.

Ishigami's face turned from its happy self to the one before. Her eyes meeting Tsukune's for a brief moment and Tsukune had a sudden urge to start backing away, which he did. "That statue is of unique type, why don't you sit down for a while Tsukune-kun? You look tired, why don't you take a break?" Ishigami asked, gesturing to the chair beside him, slowly walking towards him.

"I'm fine, thanks… um… I think it's time I leave Ishigami-sensei." Tsukune said as he moved around the desk, noticing the movement under Ishigami's bandana. Ishigami gave a soft smile to Tsukune, calming his nerves ever so slightly.

"It's okay, Tsukune-kun. You can rest forever here." Ishigami said as Tsukune kicked up a chair in front of him. The snake like hair of Ishigami becoming indented into the wood.

'_Yikes! Just what are those things!? I don't want to find out!' _Tsukune thought before he leapt over a table behind him as he made a break for the door.

"I never said you could leave foolish boy!" Ishigami yelled as she swung the chair that her hair held. Tsukune ducked under the flying chair before he skidded to a halt. The chair had landed in front of the door and was now blocking his path of escape.

The sharp pain of the unnatural teeth that the snake like hair shot up his arm as it bit into the skin of his forearm. Tsukune was about to tear the hair off him before two more wrapped themselves around his other arm before they bit into him. He was swung into the wall like a ragdoll, the hairs keeping him against it by his arms. Several more hairs lashed out, quickly wrapping themselves around his body and biting him.

Tsukune struggled to move his body, feeling more heavy and strained than ever before. "It's no use, just give into it." Ishigami said as a stone grew from the snakes' bite marks and started spreading over his skin. Ishigami laughed as Tsukune continued to struggle and try to grip the hairs to tear them off, gaining little success. "I told you, just give in." Ishigami said before Tsukune stopped struggling, the stone encased over his body and his senses going out.

Tsukune didn't know how long his senses had blacked out for, but they returned to him some time later. His stone eyes glossing over the room he was in, several stone statues of girls residing with him. _'What is this? Are they…the missing girls? They're all crying…' _Tsukune thought as he did a head count, coming up with eight statues, each with tears streaming down their stone faces. _'There's eight, but there was only seven…no, Aika-san would have made the eighth girl. This is insanity! She's turning people to stone and keeping them here.' _Tsukune thought before his train of thoughts were interrupted by the door beside him opening.

Ishigami strolled in, her smile as cheery as ever. She walked around the room, going to each statue and fawning them briefly. "Oh my beautiful art, how are you doing today? Hm? Your tears bring me much joy! These emotions of sadness and despair, they're all so magnificent!" Ishigami said before she whipped on her heel to Tsukune, her upper lip curling in disgust. "And you…" Ishigami said before she swept over to Tsukune, her eyes going over his form as if he was a piece of work needing to be critiqued.

'_Oh great, now I'm being examined… wait a minute, where's my clothes!?' _Tsukune thought as he began to panic, instinctively trying to move to cover himself more. But due to his stone nature, he did not budge from his position.

"You are no body builder, and your lean physique is decent. However, you are not slender and beautiful like the others. Hm… but what should I do with you, an ugly human."

'_She knows I'm human!? Crap, she must have figured it out while I was unconscious, don't eat me!' _

"If I inform the safety committee they'll take my beautiful art. If I don't tell them, then I have an ugly human ruining the beauty within this room. Ugh, Aika-san, it's all your fault, why did you have to drag an ugly human into my collection? I only wanted Moka-san for my next piece, not this trash."

'_Moka-san! I completely forgot! Moka-san is being a model for Ishigami-sensei. I need to break out of here and stop her insanity. But… how do I move?' _Tsukune thought before he focused back on Ishigami who was looking back at a clock on the far wall.

"I'll have to decide at a later date, I must go teach art to those pitiful souls who do not know the value of it. I shall be back my magnificent art with a new member later today!" Ishigami near sang as she walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The sounds of crying, becoming the only source of sound within the room.

'_This, this is horrible! I need to figure out how to break this, I can't literally be stone if I'm alive right?' _Tsukune thought as he started to mentally struggle to move his body. _'Okay that's not going to work, think smaller, maybe just my hand.' _Tsukune thought as he started to struggle with his body to move. The sound of cracking stone coming ever so often. _'It's working!' _Tsukune thought as he increased his force, the sound of cracking stone becoming more evident. _'Just a little more.' _Tsukune thought before the loud snap of stone being broke echoed throughout the room.

Tsukune's hand fell from his arm, clanking against the wooden floor. _'Waah! My hand!' _Tsukune thought as he started to mentally panic. _'That's not permanent right!? Right!?' _Tsukune thought as the sounds of crying loudened as did the sound of cracking. Tsukune started to fall forward as his lower leg broke from his body. Sliding off the top of the leg to fall to the floor. His body crashed onto the wood floor, breaking it from the weight of the stone. But the sound of snapping was as loud as ever as his body shattered into pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>Syphon walked into his office, his sandwich hanging from his mouth as he stood in the doorway.<strong>

**Mizore sat in his chair, Inner Moka, Outer Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Kokoa all leaning over the chair to look at the screen. Tsukune standing behind them and shaking his head disapprovingly.**

**Um... can I help you?**

**The girls looked over towards Syphon, Tsukune sighing, and putting his face in his hand.**

**"What's this thing called a password? Is it some sort of magic?" Kurumu asked as the girls leaned towards Syphon, eager to learn the secret of this 'password'.**

**Uh...**

**Syphon turned and walked out of the office.**

**"Hey wait! Tell us what this sorcery is!"**

**"I told you he wouldn't be happy that you were trying to get on his computer."**

**"But I just want to know what this password thingy is!"**


	6. Flipped Switch

**I do not own Rosario + Vampire in any way shape or form**

**Wow, its been a long time huh? What two months or so? Geez time flies**

**First of all I want to thank those that have stayed for the duration and my infrequent writing style :P**

**Second, I need a new summery! **

**And I suck at writing them so I would appreciate any suggestions. **

**I did include a new writing style for a certain part of this chapter, I'm sure you'll be able to find it and please say in your review if you like the newer style for that type of scene or not. **

**What are you still reading these for!? Get reading the chapter! This is lovely flavor text! **

**Yes... yes.. flavor text... begone!**

* * *

><p>"…!" Tsukune sprang up from his futon on the floor. His deep breathing echoing throughout the room. Tsukune attempted to calm down his beating heart as he brought up a hand and wiped off the sweat from his brow. "Ugh, what the hell?" Tsukune groaned as he doubled over, his heart hammering against his rib cage. A moment passes far longer than Tsukune wished before he can move. His calmer breathing allowing him to glance over to the yelling alarm clock. "Shit, I'm late!" Tsukune yelled before he leaped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.<p>

Tsukune hurried out the bathroom a few moments later, grabbing some clothes from the dresser nearby. Moving quickly as he put on his pants, slipping on his white dress shirt, and nearly tripping over from getting his socks on. He walked over to the noisy alarm, shutting it off before taking one last glance at the time. "Ugh, I can't believe I slept in!" Tsukune yelled now annoyed at himself more. Tsukune moved to the door, slipping on his shoes and grabbing his bag, not bothering with his green jacket.

Slipping out of his room, Tsukune locked the door before he rushed through the hallway. Several people stood in the hall, talking to one another as Tsukune dodged in-between them. "Sorry!" or "Excuse me!" being said as he passed by, each person giving him odd looks as they watched him disappear down the stairs. Tsukune ran down the stairs two steps at a time and out into the moist warm morning air. The temperature had been rising lately in accordance with the days turning to summer. Even in this season-less dome that is tucked away from the human world, it still tries to mimic the outside temperature.

Tsukune continued his run alongside the stone wall that led towards the school, spotting the front gate ahead. Thankfully, or not, one of his objects of desires stands leaning against the side of a statue nearby. A pink-haired Vampire looking around nervously, the red gem of the rosary slightly glowing but not demanding any attention to itself.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called out to her, causing her to slightly jump at her name being called. Tsukune stopped in front of her. "I'm sorry, I overslept, thank you for waiting for me." Tsukune said surprising himself with the amount of breath he still had from his run.

"Oh, um… I was worried that you weren't going to come today." Moka said, slightly turning away so Tsukune couldn't see her pink-tinted face.

"Moka-san?"

"You, um, might want to button up your shirt Tsukune." Moka said, turning slightly more and averting her eyes.

"Oh right, sorry." Tsukune said as he realized his white dress shirt was still un-buttoned. _'Had I not buttoned it at all?' _Tsukune wondered as he quickly buttoned his shirt, straightening his collar. _'Wait, where's my tie!?' _Tsukune thought before he frantically started to search himself for his missing tie.

Moka cast a look back to Tsukune, noticing him frantically searching for something. It only took a few seconds but she quickly realized what he was searching for. Stuffing a giggle as she watched him start to tear his bag apart searching for it, causing him to look up. "Forget something?"

"Well, glad someone finds it funny." Tsukune said sighing as he closed his bag again and slipped in over his shoulders, giving up on the search.

"I didn't mean it like that." Moka said quickly in response, realizing how it must have sounded.

"No, it's alright I get it. I just hope Nekonome-sensei doesn't notice." Tsukune said scratching the back of his neck. "Well anyways, we should head inside before the others start without us."

"To late for that." Someone approaching them said, catching their attention. The two turned towards the new speaker that could only be recognized as the school's pervert and their upperclassman. "Come on, help us set up already before the crowd gets here." Gin said as Tsukune and Moka take more notice of what he is carrying and who is behind him.

A folded table rests under one arm and a clip board is being pushed with the other. Kurumu and Yukari are behind him a few paces, lugging two large cardboard boxes. The two slightly wobbling from the weight of the boxes. "Kurumu-chan, Yukari-chan!" Tsukune called out before rushing over to them, quickly taking a box from Yukari before moving over to Kurumu to do the same. "Sorry, this is my fault."

"Huh? Tsukune-kun? Is that you?" Kurumu asked from behind the box limiting her vision, seeing Tsukune a moment later as he took the second box from her.

"Ya, it's me. Sorry, I overslept and I caused you two to have to carry both of these." Tsukune said turning back to Gin, shifting his weight to compensate for the two large boxes he now had. Moka came over to grab one from Tsukune, but he held the two firm. "I have these, go help Gin-senpai with set up."

Gin rolled the board into a spot before he set down the table in front of it and start to unfold with Moka's help. The two barely managed to unfold it before Kurumu slammed her box down on the table from exhaustion in her arms. Yukari, with Moka's help lifted the box up onto the table that stood as high as her. Tsukune moved around to behind the board, setting his two boxes in the space between the ground and the bottom of the board.

"Good morning Tsukune-san." Yukari said cheerfully after having the box sitting on the table.

"Morning Yukari-chan, again I'm sorry for making the two of you carry twice the amount than usual."

"Yes, yes, morning Tsukune-kun. Now we have to get busy before the crowd gets here." Gin said as Moka and he quickly pinned pages of the newspaper headlines to the board. As if on cue, the mass of students appeared on the horizon from the dormitories. The trampling of the student army quickly closing in on the group, and they have not completed their defenses yet. "Shit! They're already here! Quick, girls grab a newspaper and get their attention!"

"Right!" the three cheer as they moved in front of the table, grabbing a few newspapers from the large cardboard box that Gin ripped open.

"Tsukune, keep feeding us ammunition!" Gin said barking orders to each of the group. "They're coming! Don't give them an inch!"

And so, the day began. Each girl began using their secret weapon whether knowingly or not. "Would you care for a newspaper? It would make me feel so happy…" Kurumu said, putting a finger to her lip in innocence as she cast a look towards a group of boys.

"How can we not with that request!?" The crowd yelled as they fall to the floor, begging for newspapers at Kurumu's feet.

"Newspaper! It's the latest issue of Youaki's newspaper!" Moka called out to the mass, holding a newspaper high into the air for everyone to see.

"It's Moka-san! She's too bright!" The crowd yelled as they shield their eyes from the dazzling light that wasn't there. Yet they move towards Moka, unable to deny her.

"Please read it." Yukari said handing a newspaper to a random girl that walked up before a group of boys in their puberty years rushed up to her.

"She's just the right size! She's just too cute! We can't resist!" They yelled before reaching for Yukari.

Yukari released a yelp as they reached for her, holding up the newspapers as a barrier to block their assault. "AHH! Take the newspaper! Take them all!" Yukari cried, cowering behind many papers form the group as they stopped to look at it before taking the stack in her hands. "If that is what she wishes, it will be done." The group chanted before moving on.

Tsukune and Gin, mainly Tsukune, hauled out stack after stack onto the table for the girls. Tsukune focused on the fast decreasing papers as he struggled to keep up with the demand. Gin slowly putting down a stack or two on the table as he watched the short skirt of a girl catch a bit of wind. His eyes wide as it was about ready to lift just enough to see his passion. A golden tub slammed down from the heavens onto his head. "Ow! Alright, alright I'm working!" Gin called out picking up his pace but not before casting a glance back to the skirt that rested at the girl's thighs. Sighing depressingly, Gin moved back to his job of putting stacks of newspapers on the table.

The army withered away due to attrition from its siege. The army's manpower count at nearly zero. It was a tough battle, but the newspaper club stopped the student army in their tracks. Each person of the student army separating and moving to the front doors with newspapers in hand. "We did it! We really did it! We got rid of all of them!" Yukari cried out as she jumped for joy onto Tsukune.

"Wah! Hey!" Tsukune called out as he nearly tumbled to the ground after Kurmu doing the same.

"Looks like the issue of the newspaper was another big hit for us! Yahoo!" Kurumu said happily as she attempted to smother Tsukune in her mountains.

"Hey, how about we hold a celebration?" Moka asked causing Kurumu and Yukari to stop clutching Tsukune so tightly and allowed him to escape with his life. "Like, bring some snacks and such for after school." Moka said causing Kurumu and Yukari to look at each other in wonder.

"That's a great idea Moka-san." Tsukune chipped form the background.

"Agreed!" Kurumu called out fist pumping into the air.

"Yeah! And I can drink sake too!" Yukari called out happily earning a round of laughter around her.

"What the heck are you talking about Yukari-chan?" Tsukune asked patting Yukari's head as he struggled for control over his laughter.

"I want to drink though…"

"Hey, where's Gin-senpai?" Moka asked, looking around and noticing it was only the four of them now.

"Ah, that thing… he must be off trying to flirt with another woman. We don't need him."

"He's the enemy of all women!"

"Hmm… you guys are weird." A girl's voice sounded behind the group from the front gate. Turning around to see the girl who spoke to them. "The newspaper club gets along together so well, I don't understand that kind of stuff." The girl said. The girl had long wild purple hair reaching down past her shoulders. Her eyes a pure blue with only a few shades separating the pupils from the iris. She wasn't wearing the typical school uniform but instead, a light brown pleated skirt, white sweatshirt with long dark blue sleeves, and a black singlet underneath. She had long dark and light purple striped stockings with a belt tied to her left leg. A yellow pendant hanging from her neck and the end of a sucker sticking out of her mouth.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Kurumu demanded, moving onto the stranger.

"Newspaper…" The girl said holding out her hand. The group looked at her in wonder, not understanding the meaning of such strange words. "Can I have one?"

"Oh, sure as long as you don't mind if it's all folded up." Tsukune said as he stepped past the group and handed her a crumpled paper that had been under his arm. The girl took the paper, but leaned in closer. "Um, ah…. What are you doing?" Tsukune asked, growing slightly nervous from the random girl stepping so close to him.

"So you're Tsukune-kun…" She said before she popped the sucker out of her mouth. "You're cuter than I expected." She said, popping in the sucker again before she turned on heel. "I'll see you later, thanks for the newspaper." She said looking slightly back, walking off towards the school.

"Who was that?" Moka asked narrowing her eyes at Tsukune slightly, a tick mark growing on the back of her head.

"Uh, I don't know her." Tsukune said waving his hands around, feeling an annoyed Moka's attention focused on him.

"Well, I don't like her." Kurumu said crossing her arms and huffing in disapproval.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's not like we'll ever see her again." Tsukune said hoping to calm down the growing irritation among the group.

"Well anyways, let's have an awesome party today after school!" Moka said causing the group to jump into action. The four cleaned up the stand and grabbed the board, the party after school on everyone's minds. The thoughts of the strange girl they probably would never meet again, leaving them.

The group split as they walked into the school building after a trip to the club room to return the table and board. Kurumu and Yukari headed off to their own respective homerooms. Moka and Tsukune continued onto theirs. The two entered homeroom a few moments before the bell. Nekonome wasn't in the classroom yet and only a handful of students remain out of their seats. Moka moved along the back wall, taking her seat in the back left of the room. Realizing a moment later that Tsukune wasn't sitting down in front of her. Casting a look back to see Tsukune standing behind a desk, the owner of the desk and Tsukune watching each other.

"What runt?" Saizou asked causing the room to suddenly look back at Tsukune standing behind Saizou and starring down at him, an annoyed expression coming over Saizou's face. "What!? You asking to get your ass kicked runt?" Saizou asked as the class remained silent. Tsukune continued to stare down Saizou for a few seconds, minutes, hours, no one is sure how long.

"Sorry." Tsukune said before he started moving towards his seat. But Saizou was up a moment later, grabbing Tsukune's shoulder to stop him from sitting down.

"What the hell was that runt!? You just…" Saizou started to say, his grip increasing before Tsukune interrupted him.

"Sorry, I thought I was looking at someone important." Tsukune said before the bell rang signaling homeroom as Nekonome entered the room, looking over to the back wall.

"Why are you two out of your seats? Class is beginning." Nekonome asked. Saizou huffed in annoyance before letting Tsukune's shoulder go. Moving back to his seat, and sitting down while Tsukune sat in his own. "Now, as we were discussing yesterday…" Nekonome said moving into her lesson from yesterday.

A tap on Tsukune's back causing him to look back. "What was that about?" Moka asked worriedly.

"I…" Tsukune started to answer before the door opening caught their attention.

Looking over to the door the girl from that morning walked into the classroom. "Hm?" Nekonome hummed, looking to the back of the room as the girl walked along the back wall and sat down in front of Tsukune.

"No way… that girl…" Moka said, quickly forgetting about Tsukune's words with Saizou and become replaced with a stranger event.

"You're late Shirayuki-san…" Nekonome said disapprovingly earning a simple nod from her. _'She finally came to class though…' _Nekonome thought before addressing the class. "Well then, let me introduce you to the class again. This is Shirayuki Mizore-san. Due to some reasons she hasn't been coming to school, so everyone please make friends with her." Nekonome said before moving back to her lesson.

Tsukune sat quietly in class, tuning out the lesson and drifting into his own thoughts. The girl was hardly a surprise, it would never have been that easy to not see her again. His pencil moved on its own through the notebook, taking all the notes he would need. _'What came over me? Why did I say such a thing like that? I shouldn't be drawing attention to myself like that but…' _Tsukune thought as he cast a glance over to Saizou who had not averted his gaze towards Tsukune. _'…I don't know…'_

The class ended about as usual as it could end with its beginning. A few degrees drop in temperature, but no real cause. The two exited class. Moka and Tsukune met up with Kurumu in the halls shortly after, discussing the party. "Then, let's meet up in the clubroom after we finish buying everything." Moka said earning a nod from both Kurumu and Tsukune.

Except, Kurumu moved past Moka, placing her chest up against Tsukune. "You better be looking forward to my homemade sweets, Tsukune-kun." Kurumu said causing Tsukune to blush and squirm slightly from the action.

"Kurumu-chan, you're too close to Tsukune!" Moka called out annoyed as she reached out and grabbed Kurumu. Moka roughly hauled a fighting Kurumu away from Tsukune.

Tsukune sighed as he scratched the back of his neck per habit, but froze. Sensing someone watching him, Tsukune looked back behind him. Purple hair and blue eyes darted back behind a column upon his glance. "Who's there?" Tsukune asked, wondering who would hide form him.

Mizore peeked from around the column, giving Tsukune a soft smile. "Hi." Mizore said quietly, coming out from behind the column.

"You're… Shirayuki-san, anything I can do for you?" Tsukune asked as Mizore walked up to him, pulling out a newspaper.

"I read it, the news that you wrote is interesting as usual."

"As usual?"

Mizore put a hand into the front pocket of her sweat shirt, pulling out a small blue leather book with a bunny playing a trumpet on the cover. The name 'Mizore' written in fancy bold letters on the bottom. "Look." Mizore said handing the book to Tsukune. "When I was away from school. I always requested Nekonome-sensei to send me copies of Youkai's newspaper. I've been gathering your articles into this scrapbook."

"Oh wow, I'm flattered." Tsukune said giving a nervous laugh before he opened the book. His eyes nearly popping out from their sockets.

"How is it? I even wrote some comments about them."

'_What the hell!? There's some strange and small words written in here! The ink even sank into the paper!' _Tsukune thought as he lightly pushed it back as a small fear of demons leaking from it grew.

"I love the news reports that you write. You always write from a weak person's view, which I can relate to. Your personality and way of thinking is just like mine." Mizore said before stepping closer to Tsukune, grabbing his arm and pushing it into her chest.

"W…wait a…" Tsukune started to say before Mizore cut him off.

"You must be lonely, right? I also know how it feels." Mizore said causing Tsukune to lose his stutter and blush.

"Lonely?"

"Yeah, we're the same… come on!" Mizore said tugging on Tsukune's arm causing him to walk with her.

The two walked down the halls, well as much as one can walk when you have a girl clutching and hanging on your arm in her chest. The whispers and stares of people while they pass causing Tsukune to wish he could just disappear. _'Geez everyone's starring at us… Where are we even going?' _Tsukune wondered before turning to Mizore. "Shirayuki-san, where…"

"Mizore, please."

"Huh?"

"Please, call me by Mizore instead of my last name." Mizore said, a small smile taking place on her lips.

"Oh… okay, Mizore-san…" Tsukune said noticing the slightly smile grow that she held before continuing. "Where are we going exactly?" Tsukune asked, hoping not to be under all the stares of the hallway dwellers much longer.

Mizore stopped suddenly causing Tsukune to nearly trip from the sudden change in movement. "Hmm…" Mizore hummed, putting a finger to her lip in question. "There's a small lake off in the forest, we can go there and do something." Mizore said, her smile returning to her face after deciding on a favorable destination.

'_Wait, so she didn't know where she was going before? Were we going to walk around aimlessly till she thought of something?' _Tsukune wondered but sighed as Mizore began her pace again, pulling on Tsukune's arm. _'Huh… all well, the party doesn't start for a while anyways. I can spend some time with Mizore-san.' _Tsukune thought

Times slows down, the students continue starring, Mizore walks with a slight skip in her step. A smile on her face as she clutches Tsukune's arm tightly, not fearing who sees her in this current moment. Except, an alien object is in Tsukune's awareness causes him to become aware of it finally. A fist is traveling for his face, it's only a few inches away, ready to smash his head against the hard wall beside him. _'What the…' _Tsukune thinks, he can see the fist slowly coming for him. He can freely move anywhere to avoid it, no that's wrong. He already has moved.

Time returns to normal, Tsukune tugs Mizore forward, but he himself remains. The fist connects with the side of his head, and puts him in the wall. His vision blurs, his senses dull from the impact. Except, who needs senses when your target is so close? Tsukune whips his own arm back and backhands the attacker.

He comes back from the wall immediately. The attacker must be stunned from the counter attack as they don't engage back. Tsukune has his arm free from Mizore, how, he does not know, nor does he care, but he has it. He grabs the thick throat of the attacker and slams the attacker's head into the wall.

Tsukune's other fist connects with the attacker in the face again. The attacker's throat is released as they start to slide sideways. Tsukune's fist digs into their rib cage. The attacker doubles over. Tsukune steps back, allowing them to fall forward.

The attacker meets Tsukune's rising foot. Tsukune kicks the attacker in the face as they fall to the floor. The attacker hits the floor a moment later on their back.

The fight is over, Tsukune's senses don't return, but he knows the attacker lays on the floor in pain and probably won't get up. A person is tugging on Tsukune's arm, dragging him away from the scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, now for the real updates for those of you who are interested. <strong>

**This fanfic will be my main focus still but...**

**I will be rewriting my original 'Another Try' chapters for that direct story in the style that I have developed over the year. A few minor changes in plot, somewhat minor ;)**

**During the two months or so that I was away, I've had plenty of time to think.**

**I no longer consider this fanfic a rewrite of 'Another Try'**

**But simply the next act or book of the series. (whatever you prefer... flavor text for the win XD)**

**In terms of where this fanfic sits in the 'Another Try' timeline, this would be the last act.**

**AKA it would be the 3rd or 4th act, I haven't decided yet.**

**So that means... Yep! A lot more writing for me lol**

**Now, I will either be uploading the next chapter soon.**

**Or, I will be rewriting the chapters of 'Another Try' then come back to this.**

**So... let's see, I don't think I missed anything. **

**If I think of something, it will be in the next chapter flavor text. Have fun all and rawr! **


End file.
